


Heart Signal

by kradmesser



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 00:38:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 35,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16253048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kradmesser/pseuds/kradmesser
Summary: 本是简单的素人恋爱综艺，却牵扯出一桩神秘往事：“这是最后一次见面，别了，美国队长。”——但大家都知道，世间每一次相遇都是久别重逢。





	1. Chapter 1

入住同居组：

 

男性：史蒂夫·罗杰斯，巴基·巴恩斯，克林特·巴顿

女性：娜塔莎·罗曼诺娃，佩吉·卡特，旺达·马克西莫娃

 

毒舌嘉宾组：

 

严谨认真的心理学家索尔·奥丁森

心理学家的弟弟，娱乐圈经理人洛基·奥丁森

偶尔也想在娱乐圈玩票的富豪托尼·史塔克

清纯的邻家小弟彼得·帕克

活得像个AI的男人幻视（此人只有艺名）

翻起白眼来比谁都明显的前空军飞行员、现综艺咖山姆·威尔逊

 

 

托尼：欢迎来到这档子奇葩的未婚先同居节目！我是大家最爱的主持人……

 

洛基：真没素质，为什么抢话？而且，总共有六个主持人呢，并不以你为尊。

 

索尔：放松，洛基，这个节目是他投资的……总之，大家好，我是这里唯一的专业心理医生，我将负责深度分析参与者们的微表情和小动作，从而更准确地判断他们的心动对象。而坐在我身边这位是我的弟弟，同时也是……

 

洛基：娱乐圈著名经理人，想出道成为明星吗？如果对自己的外形有自信的，欢迎主动致电——但自信不意味着心里没数，请凡人们自重。

 

彼得：大家好！我是彼得·帕克，来自于纽约皇后区哦！哇，我好像是嘉宾席里唯一没有出道过的人也……另外，非常荣幸能在这里见到我的偶像史塔克先生！史塔克先生您可能不知道，您在我眼里是那么的天才，帅气，完美，有个性……

 

托尼：谢谢，谢谢，我知道。

 

洛基：这节目的主角并不是我们，快闭嘴别啰嗦了，小屁孩。

 

山姆：我已经不想自我介绍了……我觉得咱们还是快开始正题吧？

 

幻视：好的，那么让我们快些进入本期节目，看看本季度的主角们都是什么样子吧！

 

镜头快速切换到一栋伫立在雪地中的、外观颇为复古的别墅，镜头给别墅门口悬挂的牌子一个特写：信号小屋。

 

这时，忽然传来画外音——托尼：等等，主角不是我们吗？

 

**以下为视频内容：**

 

**纽约刚刚下过一场大雪，现在雪虽停了，但在阳光笼罩下，空气中的温度反而因融雪吸热而更加凛冽。**

**节目组信号小屋的别墅位于纽约市郊，一名身形高大、穿着棕色皮夹克和卡其布裤子的摩托车手，骑着一辆Yamaha Royal Star Venture** **在别墅旁停了下来。**

幻视：看来第一位入住者已经到了呢？是一位男性。

彼得：哇，这个入住者大雪天的骑着机车就来了，应该是很张扬的那种性格吧！

托尼：那可未必！看他那身糟糕的打扮……如果去掉那辆机车，整个一块活化石啊！

彼得：史塔克先生说得对。

 

**观察片刻后，骑手似乎有点犹豫地将机车停靠在了院子里，然后摘下头盔，露出一头耀眼无比的金色短发。**

洛基：意外的不错，这位入住者外形很帅，而且看他那身肌肉，平时应该经常健身吧？只不过衣品太土，但好好改造一下，进军娱乐圈都没问题。

索尔：嗯，虽然不如我的，但头发已经很金了，肌肉也不错，只比我差一丁点。

洛基：呵呵。

山姆：啧……

 

**在确认自己是第一个到达别墅的入住者后，骑手小心翼翼地进入了小屋，在玄关处换了拖鞋，又将自己的皮鞋规规整整地摆放进鞋柜。**

**别墅的外形虽然是复古风，但内部设施出乎意料的现代化，共有两层半，下层是开放式厨房，餐厅以及巨大的客厅起居空间，上层是入住者们的卧室，而屋顶还有半件温馨的阁楼。**

**第一位金发的入住者在楼梯口顿了顿，似乎是想要上去参观一下，但又回头看了看明亮的落地玻璃窗外，可能是想到如果自己上去了，万一这时候来第二个人会有些失利，于是就此作罢。**

**他客厅和开放式厨房中转悠了一圈，然后熟练地煮起了咖啡。**

索尔：这位男士非常细心且体贴，这样的人在现今这个浮躁的社会已经不多见了。我对他非常有好感，应该会选他当我心目中的男主角

彼得：而且镜头拉近之后真的很帅！

洛基：好像有点太……

托尼：这样的男人可能现如今不那么受欢迎了，虽然他脸还凑合。

洛基：难得同意你一次。

托尼：呵呵。

洛基：呵。

 

**在一号入住者将咖啡煮得差不多时，玄关处的门被推开了。**

彼得：这个姐姐的气质太好了！

索尔：看起来和一号的气质挺般配的——她身上有一种难能可贵的复古气质，这令她非常夺目。

 

**刚刚进门的二号入住者是一名女性，拥有一头深棕色的卷发，和美丽的大眼睛，看起来气质非常知性干练。**

**看到一号入住者后，她眼前一亮，友好主动地打了个招呼：“你好，我叫佩吉·卡特。”**

**一号入住者有些腼腆地微笑：“我是史蒂夫·罗杰斯，幸会。要来杯咖啡吗？”**

**佩吉点头致意，史蒂夫便主动为佩吉倒了一杯咖啡，佩吉接过咖啡，摸了摸自己修长的脖子，然后目光始终在史蒂夫的脸部和健壮的身材上萦绕，并不害羞。**

**倒史蒂夫倒是在她的目光注视下脸色微微发红，看起来应该是没什么和女人交流的经验，也不知道在这种场合该说些什么。**

**终于佩吉·卡特主动发起了进攻：“史蒂夫，这么看来，你我是第一和第二个？你到这里多久了？”**

**史蒂夫低头看表：“嗯……十来分钟吧。”**

**“今天好冷。”佩吉又摸了摸自己的脖子，然后将裙子稍微往下拉，整理褶皱，却没能等到史蒂夫的回答，于是继续说道，“早知道不穿短裙了。”**

**但史蒂夫抿了一口咖啡，貌似正在搜肠刮肚，却仍然没能做出任何应答。**

洛基：我很喜欢这位女性，非常主动，而且品味很好。

索尔：她在陌生的男性面前抚摸自己的脖子，脖子是人类最脆弱的部位，女性在异形面前抚摸脖子，通常意味着对他已经有了好感。

洛基：但她没戏。

托尼：为什么？

洛基：他对她并不感兴趣。

托尼：我不同意，我认为他只是太害羞了，他一看就是个没什么恋爱经验的雏，搞不好还是个处男呢！而这位佩吉·卡特的气场又太过于强烈，他可能只是被她震慑住了，一时之间有点不会应对了。

山姆/彼得：同意。

洛基：索尔，你怎么说？

索尔：暂时还不好说，但我同意托尼关于史蒂夫没有恋爱经验的看法，这么漂亮又很有想法的女人，如果想要追求一个没什么经验的男人，应该很简单才对。

洛基：等着瞧吧，傻子们。

**就在这时，门又被打开了，一个一头长发，穿着红裙，眼影深重，还涂抹了黑色指甲油的小姑娘拖着行李，如做梦般走了进来。**

**她看起来年龄很小。**

**“旺达。”她冲已经就座的两位“哥哥姐姐”简短地自我介绍后，就如梦游般上了楼，边上楼梯边嘟囔着，“太冷了，我先上去换点厚衣服……”**

**史蒂夫和佩吉大约是在各自的人生中从没见过这样奇怪的哥特式少女，一时之间都有点反应不过来。两个人一同站了起来，像是在犹豫要不要陪旺达一起去楼上看看，而就在这时，玄关的大门又开了——又是女人。**

山姆：这绝对是我心目中的女主角了……

彼得：天哪，这简直也太太太太漂亮了吧……

托尼：这一季的入住者都是从哪儿找的？真的都是普通人而不是演员什么的？我要给节目组制片人发奖金。

索尔：这位实在漂亮得令神都能心动了。

洛基：我同意，另外她的容貌是一个非常东欧化的长相，衣品也很好，如果她来我的旗下，我一定会好好打造她——她太有明星气场了。

幻视：我觉得上一位也不错，气质很独特呢。

托尼：？？？你没搞错吧？

 

**史蒂夫和佩吉显然也被这位刚刚进门的女人周身自带的明星气场震慑住了，那女人穿着紧身包臀的皮衣皮裤，一头火红的半长发，刚进来就冲史蒂夫和佩吉飞快微笑了一下，然后帅气地蹬掉高跟鞋，大大方方走进了客厅。**

**“你们好。”她率先向佩吉伸出手，然后又看了看史蒂夫，自我介绍道，“娜塔莎·罗曼诺娃。”**

**“佩吉·卡特。”**

**“史蒂夫·罗杰斯。”**

**“史蒂夫？”娜塔莎眯了眯眼睛，“我……”**

**就在这时，门又开了，但未见其人先闻其声，一个个子不太高大的男性冒冒失失地跑了进来，手里还拿着一副沾了雪水的墨镜。**

**屋内的三个人一同好奇地看向他，那男人看到娜塔莎后立刻露出一副很高兴的样子，将墨镜递了过去，结结巴巴说道：“你……你掉的，我正好捡到了。”**

**说罢，他又收回手，用袖子急匆匆将墨镜上的雪水擦干净，重新递了过去。**

**“噢。”娜塔莎扬了扬眉毛，接过墨镜，嘴角勾起，“谢谢你，甜心。你也是入住者吗？”**

**那男人立刻脸上露出如痴如醉的神情，傻笑着回答：“不客气，我叫克林特·巴顿。”**

**在他们身后，佩吉对史蒂夫悄声说道：“娜塔莎实在太令人惊艳了，克林特好像已忘掉我们的存在了。”**

**史蒂夫冲她笑了笑。**

洛基：这个叫克林特的小矮子，完全被女王碾压了呢。

托尼：我认为小矮子这个词涉嫌人身攻击，你这样似乎不太礼貌呢。

洛基：我只是在陈述事实。

索尔：克林特·巴顿的感情线大约是今天最好猜测的了，他看到娜塔莎时瞳孔明显放大了，在娜塔莎感谢他时，还露出了完全沉醉的表情——他已经被她彻底迷住了。

山姆：那你认为娜塔莎对他有兴趣吗？

索尔：很遗憾的是，并没有出现任何信号能标明娜塔莎对已经沉迷于她的克林特有任何兴趣。

彼得：她会不会喜欢史蒂夫那款？她好像对史蒂夫有什么话要说，但是被克林特打断了。

索尔：或许，她对史蒂夫至少是有兴趣的。

洛基：我看未必，并不像性吸引的兴趣，可能还有别的隐情。

幻视：那位哥特女孩怎么还不下楼？

**四个人一同坐下，这时，场外嘉宾幻视魂牵梦绕的哥特少女旺达，终于又如梦游般下了楼。**

**她换上了一件毛茸茸看起来相当暖和的连体兔子睡衣，还洗掉了自己的黑色眼影和指甲油，一下子仿佛换了个人，从一名哥特魔女变成了清纯美少女。**

洛基：嗯，她其实也相当漂亮。

托尼：非常清纯的容貌，这次的女性入住者们怎么质量这么高？

幻视：我就说吧……

山姆：其实两位男性也不错，至少外形都算出众了，只是目前看起来全都没有“攻击性”，被三位明显很有个性的女人比下去了。

索尔：不过我们还有最后一位入住者没有到对吧？

彼得：十分期待了。

**在经历过一轮虚情假意地对咖啡的友好赞美后，三位女性已经就时装话题展开了热烈讨论，在场的两位男性似乎对此一无所知，一时之间搭不上话，颇有些尴尬。**

**就在这时，一阵汽车猛烈的呼啸声传来，紧跟着，一辆银白色的奔驰S** **级跑车出现在了画面里——那辆跑车丝毫没有因为满地的冰雪而减缓速度，精准地在别墅前方打了个急转弯便利落地刹下，激起一片混杂着泥土的雪飞扬起来。**

 

托尼：这么开车也太鲁莽了吧？

洛基：也可能是对自己的驾驶技术太自信了。

山姆：车技确实不错。

彼得：史塔克先生，那辆车很值钱吧？

托尼：不贵，也就几十万美金而已。

彼得：……

 

**由于跑车的噪音极大，别墅内的五个人都忍不住向落地窗外看去。只见一个戴着墨镜和黑色口罩的棕发男人砰地一声关上了车门，大踏步向别墅走来。**

**但他只有脸部是遮得结结实实的，身上反而与史蒂夫一样，在大冬天里只穿了单薄的皮夹克外套，而且他的外套还敞开着，里头甚至只穿了一件套头T** **恤，紧腿的破洞牛仔裤下方是黑色短靴子，整个人看起来又落拓又张扬。**

**“那个人竟然是咱们的最后一位入住者？”克林特皱了皱眉头，“我还以为是路过的越野赛车手呢……”**

 

**但男人马上打开了门，换好鞋子后，潇洒地走进了客厅。**

**“你不冷吗？”尽管穿得很厚重了，但旺达仍然将自己完全蜷缩在沙发里，并忽然对刚进来的小伙子好奇地提问。**

**“我不怕冷。”小伙子反应极快，环视整个客厅后，用下巴指了指此刻距离他最远的史蒂夫·罗杰斯，“他不是也不怕冷吗？”**

**于是镜头给了史蒂夫一个特写，只见被点名的史蒂夫忽然浑身僵硬地挺起了脊背，嗫嚅道：“是的，我……我是不太怕冷。”**

**坐他身旁的佩吉奇怪地看了他一眼，这一切都被摄像头尽收眼底。**

**“露个脸做个自我介绍吧，哥们儿。”克林特调侃道，“你这样子进来，我还以为进来了一个杀手呢。”**

 

**“好吧，既然你对我这样的男人这么感兴趣……”小伙子摘下墨镜和口罩，明亮的绿眼睛直直盯着克林特瞧，并冲他露出了一个既灿烂又邪恶的笑容，率先对他伸出手，“巴基·巴恩斯，幸会啊，哥们儿。”**

**“我不是……我没有对你感兴趣，我的意思是，我对男人不是……”克林特被他调戏得呆愣在了原地，连手都忘记握。**

**身旁传来娜塔莎忍俊不禁地笑声。**

洛基：这可怜的小矮子，完全落了下风。

山姆：太欺负人了吧？

洛基：你是指我，还是指这个巴基·巴恩斯？

托尼：都。

洛基：但我喜欢他，他很帅，这是前提，但他不仅仅是外形帅而已——他还很邪恶，这种邪恶带有独特的魅力，如果他发力，这间屋子里的所有人都将无可救药地……

彼得：等等，所有人？还有三位是男人啊。

洛基：那又有什么关系？

索尔：弟弟，你是这种口味吗？这种棕发绿眼……

洛基：我是什么口味和你有什么关系？

山姆：不，你也太夸张了洛基，我觉得我的女神就不可能会对他这样的……

洛基：你的女神？哪位？那位红发大美女吗？

**与此同时，镜头正好给了娜塔莎一个特写——她仰头盯着巴基·巴恩斯，瞳孔放大，绿眼睛明亮起来，同时摸了摸自己的脖子，又撩了一下头发。**

洛基：怎样？还用我说吗？

索尔：确实很明显了，而且大家可以看到娜塔莎的坐姿——她先前膝盖是朝向正前方的，不偏不倚，这说明她还没有被任何人吸引，但现在，她已经在不知不觉中向外坐着了，这个在心理学上是异性相吸心生好感与亲近的证明。

山姆：你让我有点不信心理学了索尔，因为在场明显不是只有她一个人发生了这样的坐姿变化，但另一个人这样做的原因只可能是巧合，根本不可能是因为什么异性相吸……

索尔：什么？谁？

山姆：就是那个英俊的处男——史蒂夫·罗杰斯。


	2. Chapter 2

托尼：那么我们现在的主题就是，分析一下这位英俊的处男——顺便，我喜欢这个外号，谢谢山姆——为什么会被一名竞争者吸引到。

 

索尔（沉吟片刻）：或许是鲶鱼效应。

 

洛基：用英语解释一下。

 

索尔：传说生活在斯堪的纳维亚半岛西部的挪威人喜食沙丁鱼，为了促使沙丁鱼在到达港口后依然可以新鲜存活，渔夫们会在鱼槽中放入一条鲶鱼。鲶鱼是肉食鱼，会令沙丁鱼们产生严重的危机感，他们会因为鲶鱼的存在而活跃起来——这个传说实际上很有可能是杜撰的，但放在人类社会中，这种效应的确存在，本质是一种负激励作用。

 

山姆：我好像有点明白索尔的意思了——的确，克林特一早就将巴基·巴恩斯定义为了“杀手”，而杀气腾腾的巴基一进入这间房子，就轻而易举俘获了所有女性的目光，这势必会令两名男性竞争者被迫精神抖擞……

 

洛基：你们的意思难道是，英俊处男史蒂夫·罗杰斯也是因为受到威胁，才格外关注这个巴基·巴恩斯？

 

托尼：怎么，难道你还有别的意见？

 

洛基：你们难道没有注意到，史蒂夫此人在巴基到来之前，根本就没对任何女性表露出过额外的兴趣和关注？

 

托尼：他这种性格内敛的活化石，恐怕是害羞吧？

 

洛基：别人呢？难道都同意托尼？

 

彼得：史塔克先生说的很有道理。

 

洛基用一个白眼暂时结束了嘉宾席讨论。信号小屋中，节目继续。

 

**佩吉忽然站了起来，笑语盈盈看向史蒂夫：“既然我和史蒂夫是前两名到达的，那么今天就由我们来负责晚餐吧。”**

托尼：这女人够聪明，也够强势。

索尔：而且她的目标太明显了，打直球。不过这样一来，以史蒂夫的性格势必不会拒绝，而她目前最大的竞争对手娜塔莎，也会因为她的直球而考虑不将史蒂夫纳入攻略对象。

洛基：你倒是挺了解女人啊？

索尔：？？只是因为我是学心理的！

 

**史蒂夫也站了起来：“我到的时候特意看了看冰箱和储藏柜，节目组已经准备了一些食材，不过不够丰盛。我提议今晚吃意大利面，可以吗？”**

**娜塔莎率先表态：“当然没问题，需要我打下手吗？”**

**克林特马上跟上，并悄悄挪到了娜塔莎身旁：“我也没问题，也可以帮忙。”**

**旺达仍然蜷缩在沙发上，脸色有些发白：“抱歉各位，我不会做饭，但我可以洗碗。”**

**巴基对她露出自然的微笑：“你不是一直觉得很冷吗？那就不要沾水了——我来洗吧。”**

洛基：啧啧，这男人真是太会玩了……

托尼：他看上旺达这小姑娘了？

索尔：一个看起来玩世不恭的“杀手”，忽然就对屋子里看起来年龄最小的女孩展露出体贴绅士的一面，一定会令女孩子心里有点波动。但需要注意的是，他看上的未必是他现在体贴的目标，也有可能是专门展示出来，做给旁人看的。

幻视：这个巴恩斯根本就不是仅仅用鲶鱼可以形容的啊……

山姆：是鲨鱼。

**厨房里的四个人很快就忙活起来，史蒂夫在煮面，仍然话不多，佩吉递给娜塔莎几个番茄，娜塔莎异常熟练地切了起来，克林特在一旁目不转睛地看着娜塔莎飞快切番茄，也不知道究竟在想些什么。**

**面条很快就煮好了，史蒂夫向上捞面时，巴基忽然举着一个大号茶杯，晃晃悠悠地走进了厨房区域。**

**“需要帮忙吗？”他扫了一圈，目光落在娜塔莎的刀下，赞许道，“比我切的不遑多让。”**

**娜塔莎抬头冲他展露出一个笑容：“那让我期待一下你的刀工好了。”**

**“随时为您效劳，女士。”**

**克林特不自在地干咳了几声，与此同时，佩吉一声低呼——史蒂夫捞面条的时候不小心烫到手了。**

**巴基顿了顿，目光转向史蒂夫：“快用凉水冲洗，我去拿烫伤膏？”**

**史蒂夫的蓝眼睛也看向巴基，开口道：“不……”**

**“不用了。”佩吉飞快替他回答，然后走向摆在客厅角落里的医药箱，“我拿吧。”**

**巴基看着她的背影耸了耸肩，将手里的水杯接满温水，然后走回客厅。**

**镜头转向在客厅休息的旺达，她的脸色越发白了。紧跟着巴基重新出现在镜头中，他将热水递给旺达：“喝了就不痛了。”**

**旺达感激地看向他：“被你发现了……谢谢。”**

洛基：竟然是这样？我都没注意到！

彼得：什么样？

洛基：小孩子少问，说了你也不懂。

托尼：娜塔莎那个熟练的刀工看得我浑身发毛。

索尔：或许她的职业和用刀有关。

彼得：那个姐姐虽然特别好看，但是好有杀气，我看着都有点害怕了……

洛基：本来就不是你能驾驭的类型。

幻视：娜塔莎和巴基·巴恩斯倒是很般配，我希望他们俩最后能在一起。

山姆：等等，是什么促使你在第一天就站定了cp？

幻视：因为……般配？

托尼一翻白眼：因为嫉妒。

 

**意大利面很快就做好端上了餐桌，六个人一同来到餐厅，这时候，镜头给了旺达一个特写——她的脸色红润了不少，看起来确实好多了。**

**餐桌是长方形，两条长边各有三个座位。对于这样的恋爱同居综艺，显然大家即将选择的座位也会很有看头。**

**史蒂夫选择了靠窗最边缘的位置坐下，紧跟着坐下的是娜塔莎，她选择了史蒂夫对面的中间位置。**

**巴基和佩吉几乎是同时行动了起来——佩吉坐在了史蒂夫身旁，也就是娜塔莎的正对面，而巴基则选择坐在了史蒂夫对面，娜塔莎的身边。**

**克林特体贴地位旺达将佩吉身旁的空椅子拉开后，这才自己走到娜塔莎左边坐好。**

托尼：小矮子终于扳回一城。

洛基：怎么，你也喊他小矮子了？

托尼：……shit！被邪恶力量潜移默化了！

山姆：没想到克林特这个被娜塔莎迷晕了的傻小子还能想起来照顾一下小妹妹啊……

索尔：因为娜塔莎就在对面，克林特知道自己做的一切娜塔莎都看得见，而且，实际上他看得出娜塔莎被巴基吸引了，所以他也是在模仿巴基先前对女士们的绅士举动。

幻视：不错，学习能力很强。

托尼：我看cp也差不离了，很明显佩吉和史蒂夫，娜塔莎和巴基之间都有强烈的吸引力，他们也都分别坐在了一起。

洛基：那可未必。

索尔：虽然我同意托尼的结论，但不同意托尼的理由。因为人与人的习惯不同，有一些人会选择坐在心动对象的身旁，好贴得最近，但也有一些会更喜欢坐在心动对象的对面，好能时刻观察到他。

洛基（每期节目都坐在索尔身旁）：哦，你属于哪种？

索尔：我？我不一定，要看心情。我……

洛基（打断索尔）：我不同意托尼的观点。

彼得：为什么？

洛基：呵呵……说了你们也不懂，不为什么。

**“太赞了！”巴基狼吞虎咽地咽下最后一口意大利面，向对面的史蒂夫比出大拇指，“这面条煮得火候正好，口感真劲道！”**

**史蒂夫脸上微红：“佩吉的酱料也调得很好。”**

**“当然，不浓不淡，味道非常适中。”巴基的笑容仍旧挂在脸上。**

**“你的意思是，今天的酱料和面条是绝配吗？”佩吉忽然看向他。**

**这时，镜头忽然给了巴基一个大特写——他看看佩吉，又看看史蒂夫，忽然垂下眼睛。**

**他的眼睛着实很大，所以这个小动作在镜头特写下非常明显。**

彼得：奇怪，他怎么忽然一副很失落的样子？

**但只一个瞬间后，巴基重新抬起眼睛，眼神清亮，笑意融融，仿佛刚才那个表情只是彼得的幻觉。**

**克林特忽然羞涩地看了娜塔莎一眼，说道：“切菜的人也有功了。”**

**旺达的身体已经缓过来了，她举起面前闲置的酒杯：“我们或许应该碰碰杯，庆祝一下大家的相聚——能给我倒点红酒吗？”**

**史蒂夫隔着佩吉警惕地问：“你满21** **岁了？”**

**旺达轻轻一笑：“别以为我很嫩好不好？”**

**于是巴基主动起身去拿红酒，一杯杯为所有人斟满，大家像过节一样热情地撞杯，看起来都很开心。**

**巴基看向娜塔莎：“你觉得这个怎么样？”**

**“酒？”娜塔莎抿了抿，“醇厚，但不够劲。”**

**“我就知道。所以我行李箱里专门带了伏特加。”巴基的眼睛亮了起来，“想拿来漱口吗？”**

**娜塔莎愉快地大笑：“尽管去拿！”**

索尔：这两个人有非同一般的默契。

托尼：娜塔莎应该是一个东欧人，这个巴基·巴恩斯的长相也不是很美国，说不定……

索尔：极有可能有一定的渊源，只不过还不到能够介绍自己年龄与职业的时候，所以两个人都默契地没有直接暴露这一点。

幻视：他们俩一定要在一起！

洛基：没戏！

 

**饭后，巴基拒绝了所有人的帮忙，戴上耳机，一边听歌一边利索地将六人份的餐具清洁搞定了。**

**镜头转向女生宿舍，三个女孩子聚在了一起，又开始聊起了护肤品。**

**聊了一会儿后，佩吉忽然看向娜塔莎：“你以前认得史蒂夫？”**

**娜塔莎挑起眉毛：“为何这样问？”**

**“没什么。”佩吉笑了笑，“以为你们认识。”**

**娜塔莎张了张嘴：“我倒是……”**

**但她马上想起了什么，又闭上了嘴巴。**

**佩吉若有所思地望了她一会儿，说道：“我明白了。他不错，很适合你。”**

**娜塔莎笑笑：“他是不错，但你不明白。”**

**旺达坐在两位打着哑谜的姐姐身旁，一脸困惑。**

彼得：这两位大姐姐我怎么都看不懂呢……

托尼：都不适合你，你这段位就别想了。

**巴基回到了男生宿舍，史蒂夫正在聚精会神地看一本画册，而克林特正在用笔记本打射击类电子游戏。**

**巴基在克林特身后饶有兴致地看了一会儿，克林特扭头提议：“来一把吗哥们儿？”**

**巴基又扭头看了看史蒂夫，答道：“下次吧！有点累，我去躺会儿，发短信的时候喊我。”**

**克林特脱口而出：“可以不喊你吗？”**

**巴基扬扬眉毛：“哦？你怕我跟你抢？”**

**克林特拘谨地笑了笑：“开玩笑的，哥们儿。”**

**巴基拍了拍他的肩膀，又看了史蒂夫一眼，然后往自己的床上一躺。**

**镜头给了他的耳朵特写——他的耳机始终没有摘下来。**

 

索尔：等等，请问我们嘉宾有权利知道他在听什么曲子吗？

托尼：你还有这个情趣？

索尔：不，只是刚才饭桌上发生的某一幕令人玩味，我有点想通过他听的曲子，稍微揣测一下他现在的心情。

洛基：孺子可教。

幻视：我让后台去找一下，现在，我们先来关注一下今晚的投票时刻吧！

山姆：哇，等了一天了，究竟在这间第一天入住就暗潮涌动的信号小屋中，大家的第一次心动都给了谁呢？现在咱们先来预测一下吧。

托尼：我觉得超级简单啊今天晚上，史蒂夫和佩吉，巴基和娜塔莎，很明显已经锁定了嘛。这游戏真是浪费我天才的智商。

洛基：那么如果你猜错了，你准备给你的智商减掉多少分？

索尔：正经点吧，首先有把握的应该是克林特吧？加上他最后对巴基说的那番话，那意味着他一定会投给娜塔莎，没错吧？佩吉也一定会投给史蒂夫，甚至佩吉最后和娜塔莎那边猜谜一样的对话，都是在煽动娜塔莎继续专注巴基，而不要去和她竞争史蒂夫。

山姆：这两个人基本不会存疑了。其实我比较好奇的是史蒂夫的心动票啊，他好像对谁都没展露出很明显的兴趣？

洛基：你瞎。

山姆：那你说是谁？

洛基：说了你也不信，我懒得说。

索尔：那么保守起见，我认为还是佩吉吧？至少他在餐桌上对佩吉做的酱料主动夸赞了一番。

托尼/山姆/彼得：同意。

索尔：还有旺达，她很难说，虽然看起来她和巴基的互动最多，但她好像和所有人都有年龄隔阂。不过女生如果在不确定的情况下，一般会投给她认为最有安全感的那个人。

托尼：安全感吗？那应该是巴基没错吧？特意照顾了她很多次。

索尔：未必……相反，巴基其实很难给人小女孩以安全感，因为他实在是太受欢迎、太不好把控的类型了，会令小女孩心生不安。不过，别人好像更不合适，还是暂时先投给巴基吧。

洛基：真正的难点是巴基和娜塔莎。

彼得：他们俩不应该是互投吗？

索尔：他们俩应该是非常受欢迎，恋爱经验丰富的类型，所以也最不好猜测。不过，暂时还是同意他们会互投。

洛基：我的意思是，就算他们表面上会互投，但他们心里未必就……算了，懒得解释。

 

嘉宾们决定好后，期待地看向了统计画面。

很快，信号小屋内真正的统计结果也出来了： **史蒂夫与佩吉互选，巴基与娜塔莎互选，克林特投给了娜塔莎，而旺达投给了史蒂夫。**

 

托尼：大家猜得还挺准嘛，唯一的错误就是旺达竟然选择了史蒂夫。

索尔：不过先前也说了她会找最有安全感的那个人，可能是史蒂夫的沉默寡言令她觉得更显稳重。

幻视：大家，之前巴基听的歌，已经从资料库调出来了，我给大家播放？说个小秘密——他竟然一直在单曲循环这首歌。

山姆：快快，我很好奇什么歌能让他单曲循环好几个小时。

 

演播室中很快响起巴基·巴恩斯用耳机单曲循环的歌——

**Never thought that you would be**

**Standing here so close to me**

**There's so much I feel that I should say**

**But words can wait until some other day**

**Kiss me once then kiss me twice**

托尼：不对劲啊！这个人的风格，竟然歌单里的曲子这么复古？？？

幻视：这应该是《It's Been A Long Long Time》，的确是一首老歌了，讲述恋人久别重逢的。

彼得：这也太明显了吧？刚才咱们说什么来着？他和娜塔莎以前或许认识？难道他们俩……

索尔：很有可能，而且他们俩确实是互选了，看来余情未了啊！

山姆：那难怪这么有默契了。

洛基：说得我都快信了呢。不过巴基之前对着史蒂夫和佩吉忽然不太高兴的那一幕，你们准备怎么解释？

索尔：暂时没有任何线索，只能解释为巧合。

托尼：就是巧合吧，他和娜塔莎也太明显了。

幻视：旺达其实眼光还不错。

山姆：这期的史蒂夫佩吉，巴基娜塔莎这两对如果都已经这么稳了的话，后面的收视率可怎么办哟……岂不是只有甜蜜日常可以放了？观众会觉得无聊到吃狗粮吧？

彼得：是啊，想不出还能有什么转机呢……难道克林特发力能从巴基手里抢到娜塔莎不成？还是旺达小仙女忽然开窍跟佩吉姐姐抢史蒂夫？

洛基：一群无趣的直男，可真没想象力。

 

嘉宾席中一片吵闹，镜头重新转向信号小屋。

 

**史蒂夫收到的匿名告白短信：你是一个特别的人，坚持下去，我很看好你。**

**史蒂夫收到的匿名告白短信：认识你很愉快，你做的面条真的很好吃：）**

**巴基收到的匿名告白短信：你为谁而来？**

**佩吉收到的匿名告白短信：您是一名美好的女士，祝您在接下来共同生活的日子里快乐顺遂。**

**娜塔莎收到的匿名告白短信：你是我见过的最美的女人！**

**娜塔莎收到的匿名告白短信：你为谁而来？**


	3. Chapter 3

**信号小屋中，巴基平躺在床上，单手举起手机，懒洋洋地看了一眼他收到的告白短信，嘴角露出一丝笑容，低声嘟囔：“这女人……”**

**克林特的耳朵警惕地竖了起来，但巴基并没有继续补完这句话。**

**史蒂夫·罗杰斯在翻相册的间隙查看了自己的手机，面对竟然收到了两条匿名告白短信的情况，脸上一丝讶色稍纵即逝。**

**“开心吗？”这时，忽然有人对着他的背影问道。**

**史蒂夫回头，发现问话者竟然是巴基。**

**巴基仍然躺在床上，单手撑着自己的脑袋，直勾勾看着史蒂夫。**

**他的眼神像是会说话，可惜内容太复杂，史蒂夫读不懂。**

**“什么开不开心？”史蒂夫有点困惑、却仍然保持着友好地回答，“你是问我现在的心情吗？嗯，还不错。”**

**巴基眨了眨眼睛，意味不明地冲他微笑：“开心就好。”**

**克林特期待许久没有收到任何短信，他失望地捧着手机，看向巴基：“喂，你怎么不问我开不开心？”**

**面对克林特时，巴基的眼神立刻恢复了犀利飞扬的神采，他邪恶地说道：“你？还用问吗？当然是不开心了。”**

彼得：哇哦……

托尼：这个人的性格好恶劣啊！

山姆：他是在挑衅吗？先挑衅比他收获多的胜利者，再去毫无收获的失败者那里炫耀，是这个意思吗？

索尔：总觉得他的行为全都怪怪的，很难分析，像个谜，还有与他互发告白的娜塔莎也是……我现在有些动摇了，他与娜塔莎的关系虽然确实足够暧昧，也足够火花四射，但与其说是旧情复燃的情侣，我倒觉得更像是攻守同盟的合作伙伴。

洛基：真邪恶，我喜欢——我没看错人。

彼得：虽然很坏，但莫名觉得这个满不在乎的样子挺帅的呢……

托尼/山姆：小孩别学坏！

 

**相较而言，女生宿舍的气氛就格外平静了。佩吉似乎对会收到告白短信，以及这条短信来源于谁十拿九稳，而娜塔莎只是在收到那条“你为谁而来”时，略微挑了挑眉毛。**

**至于一无所获的旺达，她懒洋洋地看了一眼安静的手机，并没有表现丝毫的失落感，似乎对自己的人气毫不在意。**

**她从行李箱中掏出一个纹理精致神秘的盒子，拿在手里冲两位姐姐晃了晃：“睡觉之前，要一起玩玩吗？”**

**佩吉回答：“真遗憾，可我不会玩牌——除非你愿意教我？”**  
  


**娜塔莎潇洒地上下颠了颠手机，问道：“想怎么玩？人不够的话，我们甚至可以喊上那些男孩们。”**

**旺达却摇摇头：“不需要别人，这是塔罗牌。”**

托尼：女人们都很淡定啊……

幻视：宠辱不惊，旺达真优秀啊。

彼得：所以她掏出一副塔罗牌做什么？给大家算命吗？

索尔：几位女性入住者真的都非常有意思了，佩吉目的明确，娜塔莎似乎有不可告人的秘密，至于旺达，她的气质很特别。

山姆：不瞒你们说，我觉得她从出场开始就很特立独行，不像普通人，倒跟个……怎么说呢，像个奇幻世界里的女巫似的，我总觉得她下一秒就要用魔法来统治地球了。

幻视：特立独行是一种另类的性感……

托尼：行了行了我们明白了。

洛基：说到魔法，我……

托尼（强行打断了洛基）：很好，很有趣，但我们处在一个科学的世界里，让我们忘掉魔法这件事，专心致志看这些家伙谈恋爱吧！

 

**新的一天由清晨开始，但太阳还尚未起床时，巴基就从床上爬了起来。**

**此时时钟指针刚刚指向凌晨5** **点30** **分，巴基揉着眼睛打开男生套间里洗手间的门，却发现里面已经有人在刮胡子了——是史蒂夫·罗杰斯。**

**两个人大概都没有想到有人会和自己一样这么早就起来，于是各自一愣。**

**紧跟着，巴基倚靠在浴室门口，歪了歪头：“为什么不喜欢胡子？”**

**洗手间内的人带着一脸泡沫，呆呆地看了巴基一会儿，才反应过来，回答道：“只是习惯。”**

**“习惯么……”巴基低头默念，让“习惯”这个词在舌尖打转，然后重新抬头，目不转睛地盯向史蒂夫：“起这么早，是准备去晨跑吧？”**

**“是的。”**

**“一起吧。”**

**“那好，我等你。”**

托尼：这两个家伙怎么回事？这可是大冬天的啊，他们还这么早出去晨练？

索尔：大家注意，这里可能是一个关于职业提示的关键信息。

托尼：山姆，我记得你也有晨跑的习惯？

山姆：没错，我有这个习惯，因为我曾经是一名空军飞行员。而这两个人昨天都是12点多才睡觉的，但仍然坚持5点半就起床晨跑，能自律到养成这种习惯的人，通常会是军人或者运动员。

洛基：而且他们俩的身材都很迷人。

索尔：弟弟，你的注意力很奇怪。不过我同意，虽然比起我的身材还是差一点，但能练到这个程度也已经非常不容易了。

洛基：哦。

彼得：看来我以后也应该每天风雨无阻地出去晨跑，是不是这样就能拥有这么强壮的好身材了？

托尼：彼得，我要给你上一课——拿不到科学博士学位的人才需要用肌肉来弥补自身的智商缺陷，你的当务之急就是好好学习。

彼得：史塔克先生说得有道理。

 

**摄像机没有拍摄史蒂夫和巴基一起晨跑的画面，镜头持续停留在信号小屋内部，直到大家纷纷起床，克林特似乎是想好好表现一下，在厨房尽心竭力地制作六个人的早餐，旺达好奇地在一旁观看，而佩吉和娜塔莎坐在餐厅一边等待一边闲聊。**

**这时候，史蒂夫和巴基穿着单薄的运动服从信号小屋外开门走了进来。**

**佩吉和娜塔莎一同转过头去看这两个刚刚运动完的男人。**

**在两位大美女的注目礼下，史蒂夫脸上泛起红晕，佩吉与他交换了一个眼神，并对他露出鼓励又欣赏的笑容，史蒂夫感激地对她微笑。**

**娜塔莎则肆无忌惮地冲史蒂夫吹了个口哨。**

**巴基一边换鞋一边对娜塔莎开玩笑：“嘿，小妞，别欺负老实人，有什么冲我来。”**

**娜塔莎暧昧地眨眨眼睛：“怎么，吃醋了？”**

**巴基沉默了。**

**就在这时，开放式厨房中忽然传来清脆的玻璃破裂的响声——克林特失手打碎了盛牛奶的玻璃杯。**

**巴基立刻嘲笑道：“娜特，你再对我多放放电，我们就只能用塑料杯喝水了。”**

幻视：可怜的克林特。

索尔：我收回之前的话——我认为巴基和娜塔莎会是完美的一对。

山姆：如果他们俩真的成了，我一定要去参加他们俩的婚礼，还要赐予他们俩专门的头衔——叫什么好呢？魔鬼夫妇怎么样？

索尔：我有些想象不出还有什么人能比娜塔莎更适合巴基了，从各个角度上讲，他们俩都是绝配。

洛基：你们这些愚蠢的直男，想象力真匮乏。

索尔：匮乏？那还能怎么不匮乏，难道你让我去想象巴基配旺达？算了吧，太困难了……

幻视：不般配，不可以，不准这么想。

 

**早餐的座位依旧和晚餐时一样，没有人特意换座位。倒是席间娜塔莎称赞了几句克林特煎的蛋味道不错，克林特立刻飘飘然，看起来就快要从座椅上起飞了。**

**饭后大家各自上班，由于信号小屋地处偏僻，克林特主动提出，载这里唯一的无车人士旺达去最近的地铁站。**

**镜头针对每个人都拍摄了一组非常短暂的“工作”画面，以便嘉宾席和观众们猜测他们的职业。**

**佩吉穿着职业装束，端庄地坐在一张豪华办公桌前翻看厚厚的一叠文件。**

**娜塔莎戴着墨镜穿着靴子，英姿飒爽地大踏步走向市中心的某个建筑物。**

**旺达的跟拍只到她从某个地铁口出来，看样子多拍任何镜头都会暴露她的职业。**

**史蒂夫的镜头只拍摄了脸——他似乎抬着手臂，正在聚精会神地直视前方某件东西。**

**克林特脸上挂着非常亲和的笑容走进了一件华丽得超乎群常的小屋，那里有一张圆桌，坐着其余一些人。**

**巴基则只有一个走进了健身房的背影。**

托尼：佩吉毫无疑问是个职业女性，高级白领。至于娜塔莎……她也有职业女性的利落潇洒，但她并没有穿职业装，所以不好判断。

索尔：史蒂夫和克林特倒是挺有意思的，似乎是给出了正在工作状态中的关键画面，但又通过画面完全无从判断。

山姆：克林特似乎是在和很多人会谈？这小子看起来没什么气场，难道其实竟然是个总裁之类的吗？

彼得：别人不清楚，但旺达肯定是大学生！绝对的！

托尼：嗯？你怎么知道？

彼得：哈，那个地铁站我……

洛基：不要暴露，小屁孩，要给观众留悬念。

彼得：好吧。

幻视：没人猜巴基吗？我来猜一个——晨跑的习惯，以及他连上班时间段都要去健身房，他可能是一个健身教练？

托尼：买得起奔驰超跑的健身教练？

幻视：可能是很高级的那种，明星的私教之类的……

托尼：唔，好像有点道理。

 

**晚上，巴基和娜塔莎回来的最早，于是两个人开始为大家准备晚餐。**

**两人没有过多地交流，但动起手来却是无比的默契。**

**“好吧，我的刀工还是不如你。”在巴基令人眼花缭乱地切一颗红菜时，娜塔莎欣赏地赞叹道。**

**正在这时，史蒂夫和佩吉一同走进了信号小屋。**

**“詹姆斯！”娜塔莎忽然严厉地低语道。**

**巴基的刀锋在一瞬间悬停下来——离他的指头只有一毫米了。**

洛基：詹姆斯？这么有趣。

索尔：可能是巴基以前的名字，而这个名字娜塔莎早已叫熟。刚才菜刀差点就切到巴基的手指了，在这种紧急情况下，娜塔莎出声提醒时喊出的名字，一定是潜意识里最熟悉的那个——所以他们俩确实有一段过去。

洛基：我更在意以他熟练的刀工，怎么会忽然差点失手。

索尔：只是他在全神贯注的时候，因为忽然有人开门而走神了吧，挺正常的。

洛基：呵呵。

**娜塔莎抬头，笑眯眯地对史蒂夫和佩吉问道：“咦，你们俩约好一起回来的吗？”**

**史蒂夫腼腆地挠了挠头发：“不不，只是在门口正巧遇到。”**

**巴基重新开始切菜。**

**克林特则是真的特意在他送旺达的地铁站口一直等到旺达出来，才载上她一起回到信号小屋。**

 

幻视：克林特这一天太拉好感了，我想他今晚至少会有旺达的一票了。

索尔：同感，克林特在旺达身上做到了长兄一般的责任，我很欣赏他的行为，他对旺达的照顾并不出于爱情，但仍然非常体贴，就如同照顾自己没有血缘关系的弟弟或者妹妹。

洛基：哦，并不出于爱情，还要照顾没血缘关系的弟弟妹妹，真伟大。

索尔：洛基，我不是那个意思，我的意思是……

洛基（打断）：所以巴基和娜塔莎到底做了怎样一顿饭呢？我实在太好奇了，快一起看看吧！

 

**满满一桌子俄餐。**

**“我爱你们。”旺达一边咀嚼着，一边含混地对巴基和娜塔莎说道。**

**她现在拼命往嘴巴里塞食物的模样倒是完全不像一个神秘的女巫了，只是一个简简单单的小女孩。**

**佩吉小心翼翼地尝了尝红菜汤，露出一脸惊喜：“天哪，你们俩是怎么把俄餐做得如此正统的？这真的很少见！实际上我喝过的大部分红菜汤，都只是加了番茄酱的卷心菜汤而已。”**

**娜塔莎冲她狡黠地眨眨眼睛：“太简单了——因为我们俩都是俄裔。”**

托尼：果然是两个俄国佬！

索尔：确实，从他俩的容貌也能看出些端倪了。

山姆：难怪都这么凶残，简直公鲨鱼和母鲨鱼——这段拜托掐了别播，我不想凭一己之力引起国际纠纷，谢谢。

**“原来晚饭如此迷人的原因是厨师太过于好吃，哦不，我的意思是，原来厨师好吃的原因是晚饭太过于迷人！哦不……我的意思是……算了。”**

**恭维话被说得语无伦次，克林特的脸涨得通红，看起来十分局沮丧。**

**出乎意料的，娜塔莎笑着看着他，并没有嘲笑他，而是真诚地说道：“谢谢夸奖，克林特。”**

**克林特立刻像是打了鸡血般重新把脸埋回了食物中。**

**比较奇怪的是史蒂夫——他一直在沉默地吃奶油鸡汁土豆泥，脸上挂着无比困惑的表情。佩吉时不时用余光看看他，但他始终无动于衷。**

**于是，佩吉忍不住用胳膊肘碰了碰他，开口问道：“Hello** **？不尝尝别的吗史蒂夫？他们俩的手艺太棒了，别浪费了别的食物。”**

**史蒂夫迟缓地从土豆泥上抬起了头。**

**但也仅仅只是抬起了头而已——他马上又挖了一勺奶油鸡汁土豆泥，放进嘴巴里，也不咀嚼，似乎是在任由土豆泥在口中融化，用味蕾细细品味，然后轻轻摇了摇头，终于把勺子放下。**

彼得：他这是怎么了？中了俄式土豆泥的邪？

托尼：鉴于史蒂夫·罗杰斯此人似乎也并没有真的对佩吉·卡特那样完美的女人产生出真正的兴趣，我现在能否怀疑他其实是个无性恋，他的真爱是俄式奶油鸡汁土豆泥——看看他看土豆泥的眼神吧！我觉得那盘土豆泥都快怀孕了！

**“怎么了，不好吃？”娜塔莎冲史蒂夫挑眉，用眼神示意土豆泥。**

**“不不，太好吃了。”史蒂夫慌乱地摆摆手，“我只是……莫名其妙觉得这个味道有点熟悉。”**

**巴基用调羹搅拌他的粥，眼神凝结在桌子的纹路上，状似无意地问道：“怎么，以前在哪里吃到过？”**

**“嗯……”史蒂夫皱眉想了片刻，最终还是放弃了，“不记得了……算了，不重要，或许是因为正统俄餐的土豆泥都是这个味道？”**

**“噢，亲爱的。”娜塔莎一脸同情地摇了摇头，“才不是呢。”**

**巴基机械性地舀起一勺粥放进嘴巴里。**

**娜塔莎用余光看了他一眼，忽然声调拔高，对史蒂夫说道：“事实上，我给这道土豆泥起了一个特别的名字。”**

**所有人都好奇地看向了娜塔莎。**

**“有人懂俄语吗？除了我和巴基。”娜塔莎卖了个关子，“名字是俄语字母‘** **в** **’开头，很适合我们之间的气氛哦！”**

托尼：好吧，谁会说俄语？

托尼：好吧，没人懂该死的俄语——这段掐掉谢谢。

 

**“** **Встреча?** **”巴基看向娜塔莎。**

**娜塔莎对着他眨了眨眼睛：“** **Воссоединение.** **”**

幻视：我来了！我可以翻译！

托尼：你刚才怎么不说话？

幻视：我去拿翻译器了……

山姆：所以，这对鲨鱼到底对了什么暗号？是不是他们准备今晚一起刺杀在座的某个人？

幻视：巴基猜测的名字是“相遇”。

幻视：而娜塔莎说的是——“重逢”。


	4. Chapter 4

**“Встреча.”** **史蒂夫重复道。**

**几双眼睛一起凝视他。**

**史蒂夫忽然看向巴基。**

**“Встреча.”** **他发音非常标准地说道，“可以请求你，重复一下这个单词吗？”**

**巴基眨了眨眼睛，忽然轻笑一声，摊摊手：“不。为什么？”**

**史蒂夫似乎是没想到自己会被拒绝，这导致他直接愣了愣，然后回答：“没什么，你当然有权利拒绝，抱歉。”**

托尼：巴基和史蒂夫明明早上还一起晨跑来着，我以为他们相处得挺亲近，怎么会忽然拒绝这样一个简单的要求？

索尔：刚才重复那个俄文单词时，史蒂夫·罗杰斯的眼珠微微向左下方转动——我敢肯定，他曾听到过这个单词，这个单词勾起了他的一部分回忆，所以他才会提出且仅仅提出针对这个单词的问题，而完全没有理会另一个单词。

托尼：那么问题来了——他是从哪里听到的呢？

彼得：真是一团迷雾。

洛基：有意思……我对他们的过去真是太感兴趣了。

山姆：朋友们，我忽然有一个大胆的猜想——大家还记得娜塔莎第一次踏入这间别墅后，在史蒂夫自我介绍后，她曾经有过想对史蒂夫说些什么的意图吗？只是被跟着她进来的克林特打断了。

彼得：对哦！我也记得那一幕！

索尔：所以……你的意思是，或许这段回忆，帮助史蒂夫想起了什么，而这些搞不好和娜塔莎有关？

山姆：是啊，四舍五入就是他俩搞不好真有过一腿呢！不然娜塔莎为什么忽然这么刻意地提起一碟土豆泥的名字？很显然，她很有可能其实是在有意刺激史蒂夫的回忆！

彼得：好复杂的剧情……

幻视：好复杂的女人……

幻视：还是旺达单纯。

洛基：拜托，索尔的意思只是这段回忆或许和娜塔莎有关，但未必娜塔莎就是直接当事人。

托尼：但是这样想比较刺激。

洛基：哦，那我还有更刺激的联想。

托尼：但我不想听。

**巴基拒绝了史蒂夫提出的一个简单的要求，这令餐桌上的气氛忽然变得奇怪起来。于是佩吉拍了拍手，组织道：“都吃得差不多了吧？那我们现在来对彼此公布职业和年龄吧，我先来好了——我是一名律师，27** **岁。”**

托尼：果然。

索尔：佩吉的条件大约是在座男士选择结婚对象的最佳人选。

 

**克林特一脸得意：“我是弓箭手，25** **岁。”**

**大家惊愕地望着他。巴基一边说着“别扯淡了，我们才不信……”一边翻开他的手掌。**

**他的目光凝固了。**

**“好吧。”他举着克林特的手，扬了扬眉毛，“我输了，他真的是弓箭手。”**

彼得：所以，巴基那是在检查克林特的手？

幻视：常年练习弓箭的人，如果是左手拉弓右手射箭的话，左手手掌关节和右手食指中指会有厚茧，反之亦然。

 

**克林特忽然灿烂地笑了：“其实不是……现在不是。我曾经是马戏团的弓箭手，但现在，整个马戏团都归我了。”**

**大家都惊讶了一秒钟，随后为他鼓起掌来。**

洛基：这么年轻，竟然就有如此成就了？完全看不出来啊！

山姆：可能很努力吧，从小就在马戏团里混，然后白手起家，到自己拿下马戏团成为团长，真的很不容易了。

幻视：看来今晚克林特要赢了。

洛基：那也未必，这组入住者估计会惊喜连连。

 

**旺达兴奋地问道：“你是马戏团的老大？”**

**“是啊！”**

**“你们团缺算命的吗？吉普赛女巫那种。”**

**“……？”**

**“好吧，我只是个普通的大学生，马上就毕业了，22** **岁——可以喝酒了。”旺达笑了笑，“塔罗牌目前是我的副业，未来也有可能成为主业。”**

 

幻视：好吧彼得，说说你之前是怎么知道她一定是大学生的，看大致年龄吗？

彼得：她从那个地铁站口出来的嘛！再加上她的年龄，我就知道，她十之八九和我是同一所大学的。

幻视：你是说，你们是同学？

彼得：搞不好还在校园里见过，天哪，我怎么会不记得这样一个美女？

幻视：下了节目之后和我好好聊聊，谢谢。

 

**“记者，28** **岁。”娜塔莎非常简洁地说道。**

**佩吉显然对她很感兴趣：“哪方面的记者？”**

**娜塔莎笑了笑：“军事记者。”**

彼得：这个姐姐太厉害了吧……史塔克先生，你的公司……你接受过她的采访吗？

托尼：没有没有，惹不起惹不起。

**克林特用眼神催促他的情敌。**

**“别那么急迫，甜心，会给你想要的的。”巴基对他抛了个媚眼“安抚”他，“我的职业很刺激哦。”**

**克林特强迫自己忽略掉巴基的恶意调戏，盯着他的肱二头肌说道：“你是运动员吧？”**

**“要不就是军人。”佩吉眯起眼睛，犀利地看向他。**

**史蒂夫忽然抬起头，重新看向巴基。**

**于是巴基与史蒂夫对视：“史蒂夫，你觉得呢？”**

**史蒂夫低头，重新看了看挖土豆泥的勺子，又看回巴基，有点迟疑地说道：“我只能胡乱猜一个——你是俄餐大厨吗？”**

**“想象力真丰富，亲爱的，但我不是。”巴基大笑起来，解除了大家的疑惑，“我是赛车手，29** **岁了。”**

山姆一拍大腿：难怪他开着跑车来的！还开得那么嚣张！

索尔：看来确实是对车技非常自信了，同时也解释了他为何要保持体能训练，包括晨跑和在没有比赛的时候泡在健身房——赛车手的身体素质要求很高。

托尼：但这仍然无法解释他，以及那个娜塔莎，能把菜刀玩得那么溜——还是说俄国佬都那样？

索尔：可能以后我们就知道了。

 

**“哇哦，赛车手？”餐桌旁的几个人，除了娜塔莎之外都惊叹起来，其中也包括将巴基视为头号情敌的克林特。**

**“酷！”克林特发出由衷地感慨。**

**“亲爱的，轮到你了。”佩吉看向史蒂夫，用目光予以他鼓励——因为史蒂夫从晚餐开始似乎就一直不在状态。**

**“我是一个画家。”史蒂夫温柔地自我介绍，“28** **岁。”**

托尼：不可能！画家怎么会有那种肱二头肌？

 

**巴基忽然问道：“就只是个画家吗？还是点别的什么吗？”**

托尼/山姆/彼得：问得好！

**史蒂夫脊背挺得板直，声音也大了起来：“怎么，画家这个职业令你很失望吗？”**

山姆：等等，他们俩今晚怎么回事？这是火药味吗？怎么感觉空气中忽然张力十足，他俩不会是要吵架吧？

托尼：搞不好是打架啊，天哪，这两个肌肉男打起来的话，在场另一个唯一的男人克林特怕是没法阻止吧？

彼得：我怎么觉得娜塔莎姐姐一手一个就能轻松阻止他们……我也不知道我哪儿来的自信，但她好像有那个气场来着……

索尔：我觉得你们想得有点多，史蒂夫已经状态游离了一整个晚餐的时间，现在不过是忽然专注了起来罢了，可能是因为巴基的话忽然触动了他的某个点，他可能很热爱画家这份职业吧。

洛基：我倒是觉得，他们不是想多了，而是想得太少——也包括你，索尔。

幻视：看不懂，希望别打架，也别吵架，会吓到旺达。

 

**前期一直保持沉默的史蒂夫此刻盯着巴基的眼睛，忽然像打开了什么开关一样滔滔不绝：**

**“其实画家是一份很有前途的职业，我的画作已经在不少艺术馆都有展出，拥有稳定的合作公司和还算可观的收入，未来的目标是开一家属于自己……和未来爱人的画廊。我不是街头画家，拥有很强的自律能力，足够年轻健康，因为曾经是军人的缘故，我非常注意良好的生活作息，并保持着健身的习惯。你……你们应该不讨厌军人吧？”**

托尼/洛基/山姆/彼得/幻视：军人！

索尔：嗯……他这番话其实大有玄机。他废了很多唇舌解释自己身体健康，收入稳定，也有发展前景，却并不是在炫耀，而是在大胆地介绍自己是一个非常好的结婚对象，身体，年龄，经济都很适合成为他人的终身伴侣，这很有可能说明他已有了心仪甚至愿意接受闪婚的对象，所以在巴恩斯对他的职业做出了一定的质疑后，他立刻就为了维护自己在心仪对象面前的形象，为自己的职业发表长篇辩护。

洛基：好有道理。

索尔：得到弟弟的认可我非常高兴，这种时刻不多。

洛基：虽然仍然是一派胡言吧。

索尔：……？

 

**“军人！”克林特兴奋起来，“那可是我小时候的梦想！可惜我小时候一直在流浪……”**

 

**旺达忽然如梦呓般说道：“吉普赛人也一直在流浪，从印度，到北美、南美、甚至澳大利亚，足迹遍布世界各地。漂泊流浪令吉普赛人对命运赐予的苦果拥有特别的感悟和灵感，因此他们总是多才多艺，饱尝生活的艰辛却仍旧洒脱热情。”**

**克林特感激地望向她。**

索尔：看来克林特拥有一个艰辛的童年，不过他凭借自身的乐观坚强熬出头了。而旺达似乎对吉普赛人的神秘主义非常感兴趣，看来他们俩可以做知音。

幻视：旺达真是个温柔的女孩。

 

**佩吉看着史蒂夫，眼神发亮：“可以透露曾经是什么军种的吗？不是打探隐私，只是……想多了解你一些。”**

**巴基忽然开始将勺子放在指尖，灵活地旋转起来。**

**史蒂夫对佩吉报之以腼腆的笑容，老老实实回答：“曾经是空军飞行员，因为在RIMPAC-2012** **中受了伤，导致视力条件不足以继续承担飞行任务，所以才退役的。”**

**佩吉一脸可惜地说道：“看得出你仍然还是很怀念军队生涯……太可惜了。”**

**“是有点。”史蒂夫回答，“不过我同样也很热爱绘画，所以从事哪一行都没问题。”**

**娜塔莎忽然说道：“事实上，史蒂夫·罗杰斯，我早就知道你。”**

**“哐当”一声，巴基手指间的勺子掉在了地上。**

**“不好意思。”他轻声说道并弯腰将勺子捡起，沉默地丢在了桌上。**

**娜塔莎笑了笑：“史蒂夫·罗杰斯，上尉军衔，曾拥有‘美国队长’之称，是USAF** **战斗机飞行员中不可多得的人才。你曾经可是个军中名人呢，据我所知，很多空军飞行员都视你为偶像——包括但不仅限于美军。”**

**史蒂夫不好意思地挠了挠金色短发：“都是过去的事了。”**

 

山姆：我靠！他是美国队长！我竟然一直都没意识到这一点！他曾经还是我的偶像！我靠靠靠！

托尼：淡定，他已经退役了。话说那个导致他退役的RIMPAC-2012是怎么回事？

山姆：RIMPAC是环太平洋军事演习，2012特指2012年的那次，演习地点在夏威夷海域。其实美军从1971年就开始每年或每隔一年举行一次大规模海上联合军演了，但2012年那一次有一点特别……

托尼：什么特别？

山姆：那是有史以来第一次邀请俄罗斯加入的环太平洋联合军演。而就是在那一次，我们的王牌飞行员“美国队长”的战斗机出了问题，在进行空中表演时坠机，史蒂夫·罗杰斯上尉虽然成功跳伞，但还是受了一定的伤，略微影响到了视力。这种影响虽然对普通人来说不算什么，完全不影响生活，但对于飞行员来说，失去顶尖的视力，等于失去了这份职业。

 

演播室中忽然一派肃穆。

 

许久后，索尔才说道：对于曾经的王牌飞行员来说，那一定是一段艰难岁月，但事情已经过去五六年之久，而以他现在的状况，应该是彻底走出来了，并且活得很好。

 

山姆：他永远是我心目中的偶像。

洛基：不想影响你们继续释放对史蒂夫·罗杰斯的热爱之情，但我还是想说——山姆刚才那段话的重点是，那次军演竟然有俄罗斯。

托尼（警惕）：难道你怀疑飞行员坠机和俄罗斯的阴谋有关？

洛基（翻白眼）：你想什么呢！我的意思是——在场的可是有两个俄国佬，其中一个还已经明确表示她早就知道罗杰斯上尉了，而另一个……目前情况不明，但他很不对劲，我发誓，他很有问题……

索尔：弟弟，那“另一个俄国佬”不正是你一直看好的巴基·巴恩斯吗？

洛基：是啊，他一身隐忍的秘密使他更有魅力，有什么问题吗？

索尔：……没有。

 

**“这种土豆泥的味道，就是我在RIMPAC** **期间吃到过的。”史蒂夫忽然补充道。**

**佩吉非常感兴趣地问道：“对了，先前听到你也说了那个俄语单词，而且好像发音还很漂亮，你也会俄语？”**

**“我不会。”史蒂夫一脸诚实地回答。**

**巴基又开始玩弄勺子了。**

**“我只会一句，可能已经练得炉火纯青了吧。”史蒂夫不好意思地笑了笑。**

**巴基停止玩勺子。勺子悬停在他的手背上。**

**他专注地看着勺子的背面。**

**勺子银光闪烁的背面倒映出坐在他对面的史蒂夫的影子。**

**娜塔莎冲史蒂夫眨了眨眼睛：“哦？哪一句，说来听听？让我们两个俄罗斯人鉴定一下。”**

**听得出来，史蒂夫一定是将这句话在内心中翻来覆去练习过一万次了——因为作为一个实际上并不懂俄语的美国人，他将这句话说得实在是太流利太纯正了。**

**但他的蓝眼睛中流露出一丝悲伤。**

**他说：** **“Это последняя встреча, до свидания, дорогой капитан Америка.”**

托尼：幻视呢？什么意思，快翻译！

 

**画面中，史蒂夫·罗杰斯，这位拥有美国队长荣誉称号的前任王牌空军飞行员，自己翻译道：“这是最后一次见面，别了，亲爱的美国队长。”**

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

托尼：原来美国队长是个有故事的男人，失敬失敬。

彼得：那他还能是个处男吗？

山姆：看他这么回味无穷的样子……搞不好已经不是了。

索尔：各位，那明明是伤感的样子。

洛基：拜托，你们是瞎吗？现在又伤感又怀念的，可不是只有史蒂夫一个人。

索尔：还有谁？

彼得：啊！我看到了！

洛基：上帝啊，总算不是只有我一个人……

彼得：是娜塔莎！

洛基：……

 

**娜塔莎一脸震惊：“竟然说了这样的话？”**

**史蒂夫被她震惊的模样有点弄昏了头，他看向娜塔莎：“怎么了？”**

**娜塔莎连忙说道：“不不，我只是……啊，只是有点同情你，这听起来好像是被人拒绝了。”**

**“是啊。”史蒂夫自嘲地笑了笑，“拒绝得很惨吧？”**

**就在这时，克林特忽然大喊了一声：“巴基你有特异功能吗？”**

**巴基猛地丢开勺子：“噢，不……我不是故意的。”**

**所有人的目光都聚焦在了那把勺子柄上——巴基之前一直在玩弄那把勺子，但谁也没想到他的手劲竟然那么大，那把勺子已经不再是笔直的了。**

**“你真残忍，难道你不知道自己把它掰弯了吗？”娜塔莎用指责的语气说道，“然后你又丢开了它。”**

**巴基飞快地看了她一眼，叹了口气，垂下眼睛：“娜特，不是你想的那样。”**

山姆：是我看错了画面，还是听错了语音，鲨鱼夫妇竟然在吵架吗？

托尼：这不科学。

洛基：你们没看错，也没听错，但是你们的心错了。

索尔：好了，马上就又到发短信环节了，让我们来猜猜今晚他们选择哪位做心动对象发告白短信吧！

彼得：让我猜猜，我觉得佩吉会……

洛基（打断）：巴基娜塔莎娜塔莎巴基，佩吉会发给史蒂夫但史蒂夫不会再选择佩吉，旺达一定会选择克林特但克林特仍然专注于娜塔莎，就是这样。

洛基（打哈欠）：真无趣。

索尔/托尼/彼得/山姆/幻视：……为什么？

洛基：拜托大家动动脑子好吗？算了，脑子这玩意你们这些愚蠢的直男还真不一定有。巴基娜塔莎一定会继续用短信传递平时不能说的暗号一般的信息；史蒂夫其实对佩吉并没有那么大的兴趣并且陷入了某段伤感回忆，在这种情况下由于佩吉太过于急进会导致我们今天英俊又忧郁的处男史蒂夫选择逃避她发出的感情信号；至于克林特会仍然执着于娜塔莎这一点大家总归是没异议的吧？今天克林特的表现十足一个体贴大哥哥，所以旺达也一定会选择他——听明白了吗？

托尼：既然你这么能说会道，那你倒是说说看英俊忧郁的处男会给谁发？

洛基：我懒得猜。

托尼：为什么？

洛基：因为不管他发给了谁，那都不是真相。

索尔：那么真相呢？

洛基：索尔，你为什么不去玩勺子把呢？

索尔：什么意思，弟弟你是在骂我吗？

洛基：不想和你继续对话了。幻视，快播视频，我要知道我是不是得了满分。

 

匿名短信选择结果： **佩吉仍旧选择了史蒂夫，娜塔莎也仍旧选择了巴基，旺达选择了克林特，三位男士则全部选择了娜塔莎。**

 

山姆：哇哦！母鲨鱼slay！！！全票！！！

托尼：其实不奇怪，如果是我的话我也会选最漂亮的那个啊，这是男人的本能吧？

洛基：直男的本能罢了。

索尔：之前我们分析过史蒂夫和娜塔莎存在一定的过去，那么这似乎也是情理之中的事。

洛基：别打岔，我要看他们的短信内容。

 

**画面回到信号小屋。**

**女生宿舍，佩吉捧着许久没有动静的手机，不免目露失望。她的目光慢慢挪到娜塔莎的背影上。**

**娜塔莎正专注地看着手机短信，这令佩吉露出心下了然的神色。**

**娜塔莎收到了三条匿名短信。**

**短信1** **：从来没敢奢望过拥有如此出色外表的女人还能有这样一手好厨艺，真希望你能在接下来相处的日子里多关注我。**

**短信2** **：原谅我的冒昧，但我总觉得，你可能是一把钥匙。**

**看到前两条短信时，她都露出了会心的笑容——直到她看到第三条短信。**

**短信3** **：那天我赴约了。**

**娜塔莎的笑容逐渐凝固，然后嘴角收拢。她美丽的绿眼睛中竟然浮现出一丁点泪光。**

**大约是并不想被镜头捕捉到这一点，她马上揉了揉眼睛，然后扭头去看旺达。**

**旺达什么短信都没有收到，但她似乎还是不怎么在意。她将手机扔在床铺上，摊开塔罗牌，一张张不厌其烦地看起来。**

**娜塔莎声音沙哑地开了口：“嘿，旺达，能帮我重新算个命吗？”**

**旺达头也不抬：“但你们的缘分真的已经……”**

**“不再是那个人了。”娜塔莎打断了她，“换一个人算，行吗？”**

**旺达愣了愣，回答：“可以。”**

彼得：看不懂。

托尼：看不懂。

幻视：看不懂。不过旺达凝视塔罗牌的模样好温柔哦。

山姆：看不懂。

索尔：嗯……可以看出娜塔莎曾经心有所属，但就在刚刚，她决定放下过去，开始拥抱一段崭新的感情。但我比较好奇的是，什么样的感情才会令她那样的女人落泪啊？还有，巴基给她发的那条短信实在难以令人理解——他那天赴约了？那天是哪天，赴了谁的约，为什么要在给娜塔莎的短信中提起？而娜塔莎的反应，显然是根据这么简短的一句话，弄懂并想明白了很多事的样子……好吧，其实我也什么都没看懂。

洛基：……今天这个情况，连我都没有完全懂。不过……我能大致猜到，娜塔莎放弃了谁。

索尔：谁？

洛基：不乐意告诉你们。

幻视：那我们来看看男生宿舍的情况吧，他们每人都收到一条，应该算是皆大欢喜？

洛基：怕是正好相反。

幻视：？

**镜头回到信号小屋男生宿舍。确实，很平均，但三个人脸上都没有什么喜色。**

**尽管节目本意是匿名短信不能暴露发信人身份，但显然，三个人都对是谁给自己发的短信心知肚明。**

**史蒂夫收到的短信：不知道你曾经经历过怎样的感情，希望你早日走出来，迎接崭新的开始。**

**史蒂夫看了一眼短信，轻轻叹了口气。**

**克林特收到的短信：力量正位，你会心想事成的。**

**克林特则是先看了一眼巴基，然后默默摇摇头，自言自语：“但愿吧。”**

**镜头转向巴基。**

**巴基看着手机屏幕，愣了好一会儿神，然后做了个深呼吸。**

**他转身看向史蒂夫的背影，脸上挂起笑容，开口招呼：“嘿，美国队长！”**

**当史蒂夫向他回头。**

**巴基：“能拜托你一件未来的事吗？”**

**“未来？”史蒂夫脸上出现既意外又有些惊喜的表情，他点点头，“当然……只要力所能及。”**

**“我想请你为我画一幅肖像。”**

**“没问题，但我可能会画得很慢。”**

**克林特好奇地插嘴：“你不是专业的吗，能慢到哪里去？”**

**史蒂夫目光下挪，不敢直视巴基的眼睛，小声回答：“因，因为……我想画得仔细一些。”**

**“谢谢，哥们儿，让你费心了。”巴基真诚地说道。**

**史蒂夫鼓起勇气继续说道：“可能到时候还需要你一动不动做模特。”**

**“那是当然。”巴基笑道，“你说我们摆个什么pose** **好呢？泰坦尼克号里露丝那样，行吗？”**

**史蒂夫的脸腾地一下就红了，克林特在一旁大笑：“求你，别在这栋别墅里全裸，我年纪轻轻还不想当瞎子！”**

**巴基解释道：“当然不在这里，也不是马上就要——等史蒂夫有空闲的时候吧，好吗？”**

**史蒂夫回答：“好。”**

**此时，镜头转向巴基的手机，切到他今晚收到的短信内容。**

**匿名短信：我爱过的那个人从不是胆小鬼。**

托尼（超大声）：简直是大揭秘啊！！！娜塔莎曾经爱过巴基！！！等等，这条的意思是指巴基就是她爱过的人，我没理解错对吧？

索尔：没错，因为只能这样理解，而且她使用了过去式，这说明她已经不再爱他了。而且，从这条短信的内容上看，娜塔莎似乎在鼓动巴基做一些“不那么胆小鬼”的事。不过，是什么事咱们目前还不得而知。

洛基：呵……

彼得：别的不清楚，但克林特总算是有机会了！

幻视：同志们，我也有大发现！

托尼：什么？

幻视：我发现旺达算命超准！

托尼：……让我们的镜头马上回到信号小屋吧。

 

**佩吉在门缝中发现了节目组工作人员塞进来的特殊任务卡片。**

**“嘿亲爱的们，看我发现了什么！”她扬了扬卡片。**

**除了正在做早饭的史蒂夫和巴基，其他人都迅速围了过去——史蒂夫在让巴基教他做俄式土豆泥，两个人都很认真。**

**为了让史蒂夫和巴基也能第一时间知道卡片内容，娜塔莎接过卡片，大声朗读起来：“马上就到圣诞节长假了，请信号小屋的入住者们每人准备一份匿名圣诞礼物，届时，每个人都将与你选中的礼物赠与者，以及选中你礼物的人各进行一次单独约会。”**

**小屋里沸腾起来，每个人的脸色都有些兴奋——节目组终于安排单独约会项目了，而没有什么能比单独约会更增进感情了。**

索尔：就是说，大概率一人会拥有两次约会机会。

托尼：互相选中匿名礼物的话，也可能只有一次。

彼得：但如果能互相选中的话，也算是特别心意相通的缘分了吧？就算只能跟一个人约会，但如果是自己命中注定的那个人，好像也不错……

山姆：命中注定？哈哈哈这个说法你也信？真不愧是个单纯的小朋友。如果是我的话，当然宁可约会两次，事实上每个成熟的男人都会希望拥有两次机会的，毕竟在座的三位女士都非常漂亮，各有其魅力，多约一次根本不亏。是吧，托尼？

托尼：当然。

洛基：呵呵，但你们俩显然都忽略了至关重要的一点。

托尼：别阴阳怪气，有话直说。

洛基：礼物并没有被用性别隔离开，这表明你根本无法确定自己会抽到的礼物是来源于哪个性别的赠与者。

托尼：……但男女品味差距很大，我估计能够根据礼物本身判断出赠与者的性别，比如，我显然会希望得到与某位女士的约会机会，那么我可能会准备一套高级化妆品，这样的话，像彼得这种男孩子就绝对不会选择，对吧？那么也能反推出，这套化妆品的赠与者是个男人了。

彼得：那是自然。

山姆：等等，我怎么觉得……假设你准备了一套高级眼影，搞不好那个叫巴基·巴恩斯的会拿走？

托尼无从反驳，陷入深思。

 

**圣诞树已经被搭建起来了，五光十色非常漂亮。**

**圣诞树下已经整整齐齐摆好了六份礼物。**

**六个人坐在圣诞树周围的地毯上，佩吉问道：“规则是什么来着？不能拿取自己的礼物，当别人挑走了自己的礼物后，也不能表现出来让人知道是自己的，对吧？”**

**史蒂夫点头：“对。”**

**克林特愁眉苦脸：“对我来说好像有点难，我很难掩藏自己的情绪……”**

**娜塔莎忽然看向他：“亲爱的，你真可爱。”**

**“什么？”克林特的脸以肉眼可见的速度变得通红，“我……我没听错吧？你……你真的觉得我可爱？”**

**娜塔莎笑了：“你果然不会掩藏情绪。”**

**巴基拍了拍手：“我觉得我们应该在克林特小可爱的脸爆炸之前把礼物挑选完，不然可能一会儿就需要叫救护车了。”**

**镜头转向礼物。**

**六件礼物分别是——星空巧克力礼盒，银色箭头吊坠项链，第二次世界大战系列丛书，化妆品礼盒，印着巨大logo** **的高级女装代金券，以及一张空白的纸。**

托尼：一张白纸？有没有搞错？是不是能刮开，刮开的话里头一定有金箔对吧？拜托一定要有！

彼得：史塔克先生你看，真的有化妆品礼盒欸！

托尼：庸俗。

幻视：其实今天的重头戏是，让我们猜谁会去拿什么礼物。

索尔：那么入住者们会知道他选择的礼物来自于谁吗？

幻视：不会，他们只有在约会当天，到达节目组提供的约会地点时，才能当场知道约会对象是谁。

洛基：唔，这倒是挺刺激的。

索尔：原来弟弟你喜欢刺激的？那……

洛基：闭嘴。

山姆：拜托，只有我一个人在一本正经地思考正事吗？话说我觉得巴基搞不好真的会去拿那盒化妆品怎么办……

 

**“都不动手，这么矜持？”巴基看向其余五个人。**

**每个人的神色都有些紧张。**

**巴基笑了笑：“那么，我先来？”**

**他一边邪恶地将手伸向那盒化妆品，一边故意看了克林特一眼。**

**克林特盯着他，脸憋得通红，如坐针毡，但这一幕除了巴基以外，在座的其他人都没有注意到。**

**巴基明显憋着笑，手指尖即将触碰到化妆品礼盒。**

**镜头忽然切回演播室。**

托尼：克林特也表现得太明显了吧！

山姆：他真的拿了化妆品？拜托？！那他要和克林特约会了？我发誓这将是我这辈子看过的最好笑的恶搞综艺，我忽然有点期待那个画面了怎么办？

索尔：镜头故意停止并切了回来一定有其用意，那我们就继续猜吧。假设巴基拿了化妆品，那么其他人呢？我先说个思路吧，我认为史蒂夫会去拿那个二战丛书系列，那应该是他的兴趣。而同样的，我可以顺着思路逆向思考，这套丛书系列非常像是在专门投其所好，所以我判断这份礼物来源于佩吉。

托尼：我只知道谁被轮到最后一个，谁才会拿那张白纸。至于是谁准备了白纸——我猜是巴基·巴恩斯，他看起来好像是那种什么出格的事都干得出来的人。

彼得：

彼得：另外我觉得旺达应该会拿星空巧克力吧？好像很配她。

幻视：我倒是觉得，正因为很配她，所以搞不好那盒巧克力就是她准备的……

山姆：史蒂夫看起来像是没什么浪漫的想象力，我本来以为化妆品礼盒是他准备的，结果克林特表现得这么明显，那么我只好猜那张高级女装代金券是史蒂夫准备的。

托尼：那我猜娜塔莎会拿那张代金券好了，我好像看见她的衣服里有那个牌子的，说明她正好喜欢那个牌子。

彼得：史塔克先生说得有道理。

索尔：那么，就剩下那件银色箭头项链了，综上所述，用排除法一看，这件礼物竟然是娜塔莎准备的？

山姆：舞刀弄枪的，连饰物都这么酷，倒像是她的风格。

洛基：克林特应该会拿，他说过他是弓箭手。只是不知道娜塔莎是否有意而为之。

幻视：现在让我们看看结果吧——

 

**巴基在手指尖即将触碰到化妆品礼盒的刹那，忽然从容地转了个弯，拾起那张雪白的纸。**

演播室与圣诞树下皆是一片哗然。

 

**巴基什么都没解释，只是小心翼翼地将那张纸按在胸口，然后示意其他人继续挑选。**

**佩吉犹豫片刻，选择了化妆品礼盒。旺达选择了第二次世界大战丛书，娜塔莎选择了星空巧克力礼盒，克林特则小心翼翼地捧起了那枚银色箭头项链。**

**“噢，对不起……”佩吉看着剩在地上的高级女装代金券，又看向谦让到最后的史蒂夫，有点抱歉地说道，“没想到给你剩下了这个，你好像用不上……要不然大家再酌情换换？”**

**却没想到史蒂夫面带微笑拾起了那张高级女装代金券。**

**他用指尖摩挲印制在上面的巨大logo** **，低声说道：“不必麻烦了，其实……这正好是我想要的。”**

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

托尼：大家好，又到了万众期待每周一期的Heart Signal节目时间！我是你们最爱的恋爱分析员，托尼·史塔……

 

忽然，屏幕上弹出几个彩虹色的显眼大字，挡住了托尼的脸：

 

**心跳信号圣诞特别篇——为你心动，自始而终！**

 

托尼：喂？还有人在听吗，喂？这个节目组是怎么回事，为什么会弹出奇怪的logo挡住我的脸，这节目不是我投资的吗，怎么会挡住金主的脸，喂？喂喂？

 

**镜头转向信号小屋，家里节日气息温馨浓厚，但目前只有史蒂夫一个人在，而且他正在挑选约会穿的服饰。**

**镜头始终跟拍史蒂夫·罗杰斯。**

**画外音（工作人员）询问：“带上约会的小礼物了？”**

**史蒂夫看着镜头羞涩地笑了笑，回答：“当然带上了。事实上，** **这对于我而言不仅仅只是礼物，也可以说是信物。”**

**“信物？”工作人员继续问道，“那么你有猜测过这份礼物是谁准备的吗？”**

**“我不想猜。”史蒂夫回答，“但我必须得说，希望这一切如我所愿，是命运的安排。因为我真的等太久了……”**

**工作人员：“那么能问一下为什么会拿这张女装代金券吗？因为很明显，您是一名英俊的男士。”**

**史蒂夫：“因为一个特别的原因，现在我还不能透露。”**

**工作人员：“这么看来您是准备好了去开始一段浪漫故事了？”**

**史蒂夫皱皱眉：“或许……不是。”**

**工作人员：“嗯？”**

**史蒂夫：“我……我还不知道，可能要见到对方才会弄明白。或许是我太过于执着了，其实什么都不会发生，又或许……我只是去彻底结束一段往事。”**

**工作人员不再询问，非常意外的，史蒂夫从衣柜中拿出了一件洗得发白，一看就很陈旧却保存不错的军用衬衫穿在身上，又从那件衬衫的口袋里掏出了一个银色指环，盯着看了片刻后，并没有戴在任何一根手指头上，而是重新小心翼翼地放回了口袋里。**

**最后，他套上大衣，匆匆推开了信号小屋的大门。**

**大雪扑面而来，但他看来确实不怕冷。**

**他骑上了摩托车，镜头结束于他奔赴风雪之中的背影。**

托尼：等等，别人呢？今天别人都没镜头吗？

索尔：看来今天的主角就是史蒂夫·罗杰斯了，因为标题特意打出了是“圣诞特别篇”，我猜，他遭遇了特别的故事？

托尼：特别到需要用整整一期来跟拍他一个人？那么我们还怎么保障收视率？

彼得：史塔克先生问得有道理。

幻视：难道这期不会有旺达任何一个镜头吗？

索尔：不不，他有约会对象，所以不只是他一个人，显然还有那张女装代金券的赠与者。而且，你们注意到那个他盯着戒指的那个眼神了吗？他为什么偏偏穿上了一件旧军装，这件旧军装的口袋里为什么会藏着一枚戒指——这里面有隐情。

山姆：看来美国队长和代金券赠与者之间发生了劲爆得足以令节目组认为可以独挑收视率大梁的故事。

托尼：能有那么劲爆？我才不信，除非英俊的处男当众出柜。

洛基：哟，你可终于开窍了。

托尼：？？？

 

**史蒂夫来到市中心这家拥有显眼logo** **的女装旗舰店。**

**他在被节目组告知的约定时间之前就到达了约会地点。他犹疑地在店中逛了逛，但并没有看到任何信号小屋中的同居住客。**

**这时，一个店员微笑着走了过来：“您好，请问您是史蒂夫·罗杰斯先生吗？”**

**“我是。”**

**“请问您带来了一张代金券吗？”**

**“在这里。”史蒂夫从兜里小心翼翼掏出礼券。**

**店员接过礼券，对他说道：“请您跟我来。”**

**他们来到一间位于内部的独立试衣间，店员为他端来咖啡杯和咖啡壶，客气地说道：“您正在等待的人马上就会出现，请您先稍事休息片刻。”**

**店员离开后，史蒂夫在试衣间的小沙发上坐立不安。**

**随着时间的一点点流逝，史蒂夫已经喝下三杯咖啡。镜头给了他一个脸部特写，他的额头已经冒出细微汗珠，蓝眼睛中掩饰不住激动的神色。**

索尔：其实时间只过了短短十分钟，但他拿起又放下咖啡杯十几次，不断做吞咽动作，偶尔绕手指，眉心微蹙，我们甚至可以注意到，楼道内传来的任何一串脚步声都会令他警觉起来。这很不正常，这说明他很紧张——但单纯对于等待一个已知范围内的约会对象来说，他的紧张有点太超过了。

山姆：我也很紧张。

托尼：我也。

彼得：我也。

幻视：我也。

洛基：我也，就算我应该已经猜到部分答案，但这毫无缓解……

 

**镜头转回试衣间的木门把手处，紧跟着一阵沉稳有力，由远及近的高跟鞋声在到达这扇门口时戛然而止。**

 

托尼：高跟鞋！说明是女人！

彼得：把高跟鞋踩得这么有力量感，难道是娜塔莎姐姐吗？

幻视：娜塔莎走路是非常铿锵，但好像也没这么……

山姆：我记得门外的楼道是实木地板的？请问踩碎了节目组给赔钱吗？

索尔：同志们，我总觉得哪里不太对……

洛基忽然挺直腰板，但并没有准备发言。

**门把手被拧开了。**

**史蒂夫站了起来。**

**门被打开了一个直角，门外的人走了进来。**

**镜头是从门把手开始转移的，因此率先看到的是腰臀部。**

**来者飞快脱掉了外套。**

**里面穿着印着巨大logo** **的黑色夏装套裙，裙子很短，裙摆在膝盖以上，露出一截光洁细腻的大腿。镜头沿着大腿向下拍摄，来者显然拥有一双修长笔直的美腿，还穿着丝袜和精致的高跟鞋。**

**镜头忽然转向史蒂夫·罗杰斯。**

**他站着，脸上的表情不仅仅是震惊——他嘴唇微张，瞳孔放大，眼神从最初的惊愕，逐渐转向近乎于失魂落魄。**

**“是你……”他对来者说道。**

**镜头结束。**

托尼：我靠！我要疯了！到底是哪个妞进来了，为什么不给正脸！！！

幻视：腿这么漂亮，我猜是旺达。

山姆：为什么不是娜塔莎，你忘记刚才那个把高跟鞋踩碎的动静了吗？

彼得：也可能是佩吉姐姐啊，我觉得这个穿衣风格还挺帅气的……

托尼：小朋友，佩吉的风格是精致干练，帅气是娜塔莎的风格，但现在跟你说女装风格可能有点早了……

索尔：同志们，停一停，我判断出了一件不得了的大事——门把手的高度一般在80-100厘米之间，而大家刚才应该都看到了，镜头从把手位置平移到那个人身上时，只拍到腰臀部，这说明什么？

山姆：……说明摄像师很好色？

索尔：说明就算是去掉高跟鞋的高度，来者的身高搞不好也有一米八几。

山姆：……

彼得：……

托尼：……

幻视：可是我们的女嘉宾们都没有一米八。

索尔：我必须得说，克林特也没有。

托尼：那岂不是只剩下……好吧，毕竟我曾经说过，排除掉一切不可能的选项，那么唯一剩下的那个，就算再不可思议，也只能是真相了。

彼得：等等，史塔克先生，这句话好像是福尔摩斯说的……

托尼：反正我说过。

彼得：好的。

洛基：果然。

 

**镜头回到史蒂夫脸上。**

**“是你——”他对来者说道。**

**他的声音在颤抖。**

**“巴基。”**

**镜头终于转到来者的脸上。**

**巴基剃了胡子，化了淡妆，半长的棕发披散下来，在肩头微微打着卷。**

**这令他身着女装却并不违和，只是像一个身材高挑健美的女人。**

**他向史蒂夫走了过来——他的脖子上还挂着军牌，两张制式不同的金属军牌重叠在一起，随着他的走动而相互碰撞。**

**镜头给了军牌一张特写：分别写着USAF** **史蒂夫·罗杰斯，和** **ВВС РОССИИ** **詹姆斯·巴恩斯。**

（画外音——山姆：我没看错吧，俄罗斯空军！）

**巴基开口说道：“美国队长史蒂夫·罗杰斯，现年28** **岁，6** **年前曾在USAF** **中服役。2012** **环太平洋联合军演中表演时，由于飞机零件出现故障而导致坠机，虽成功跳伞，但降落位置不佳，导致脑震荡及颅内淤血压迫视觉神经，治愈后视力受损导致提前退役。”**

**史蒂夫回答：“这些我自己知道。”**

**巴基叹了口气：“那么，美国队长，请允许我重新自我介绍。”**

**“巴基·巴恩斯，原名詹姆斯·巴恩斯，在2012** **环太平洋联合军演时，是与你合作美俄战机双人表演时的俄方飞行员，代号冬兵。”**

**“原来是你……你和我用语音系统对话过，但电流干扰导致变声，所以我这次没有认出来你。”**

**“是我，但我又不仅仅是‘我’。”巴基点点头，“我也是……”**

**镜头之下，史蒂夫激动的蓝眼睛中闪烁着泪光。**

**他接过巴基未说完的话语，哽咽道：“我的小美人鱼。”**

**巴基还站在门口，盯着史蒂夫，目光明亮炽热而不曾移动分毫，缓缓点了个头，鼓起勇气说道：“对不起。”**

 


	7. Chapter 7

索尔：……

托尼：……

山姆：……

幻视：……

洛基：我有预感，我们的节目彻底进入了一个令人始料未及的崭新篇章。

彼得：？？？

 

**巴基微微低头，用他那双玻璃珠般的绿眼睛一个劲盯着史蒂夫的脸瞧，像是在观察他的表情。**

山姆：是我的错觉吗，这条公鲨鱼好像哪里不对劲……

索尔：不是错觉，是巴基好像忽然失去了他先前的那种笃定自信——最起码在此时此刻，他是小心翼翼的，说明他在意史蒂夫的反应，胜过了在意自我。

**巴基迈开步子走了过去，紧贴大腿的超短裙因他交错的步伐而撑开，于是裙摆又向上滑动了一厘米。**

**史蒂夫飞快从巴基隐隐露出的雪白大腿根部挪开目光，但镜头下，他的吞咽动作和耳朵烧起的红晕无法掩饰。**

**“我有东西要给你。”巴基示意史蒂夫坐下，然后自己也坐在了咖啡桌旁。**

**他将脖子上挂着的两枚分属于美俄双方的空军军牌取了下来，捡出属于史蒂夫·罗杰斯的那枚，放在手心递了过去。**

**“还给你，美国队长。”**

**史蒂夫接过那枚久违的军牌，用指尖摩挲了一会儿，抬头看向巴基：“你确定要分开它们吗？”**

**巴基双目绽放出希望的光芒：“你的意思是……？”**

托尼：是我的错觉吗，我怎么觉得这个处男也非常不对劲——不，不对，如果他一开始就是这个模样说话办事的话，我可能不会认为他是个处男吧……

彼得：史蒂夫好像忽然之间变强势了？

索尔：或许是因为他已经下定了某种决心。史蒂夫·罗杰斯这种性格的人，表面看着温和，但实际上并不温吞。说他是坚持也好，固执也罢，他只要认定了一条路，就一定会坚决地走下去。

山姆：话说这一点我在空军时也曾有所耳闻，罗杰斯上尉曾经和他的上级尼克·弗瑞中校抬过杠，甚至和皮尔斯将军也有过口头交锋，从没后退过，最后竟然是皮尔斯将军让步了。

洛基：原来如此，那巴基可有的受了。

 

**“我是直男。”史蒂夫盯着巴基的绿眼睛，说道，“至少我一直认为我是。”**

**  
** **巴基愣了楞，眼睛中的光芒消失了，再次开口时竟然有点结巴：“好……好吧，没问题，如果你……我万分理解，哥们。”**

**  
** **“不。”史蒂夫说，“你没理解。”**

**  
** **巴基看起来像是被他搞晕了头，他没继续说话，只是看着史蒂夫，似乎是在等待他自己给出答案。**

**  
** **“我……我想和你试试。”史蒂夫看起来既勇敢，又难掩羞涩，他说道，“当然，前提是如果你愿意。而且……我还希望你穿着这身衣服。”**

**  
** **“你的意思是……女装？”**

**  
** **“是，就这身。我想和你试试……但不是现在。”**

**  
** **巴基回头看了一眼摄像机的位置。**

**“行。”他双手交叠在桌上，微笑着回答史蒂夫，“我同意了。那么，现在我们要去做什么呢？”**

**  
** **“去约会吧。”史蒂夫做了个深呼吸，然后抓住了巴基的手，“像所有别的情侣那样，完成一个约会吧——毕竟，我还欠我的哑巴小美人鱼一个约会。”**

**  
****巴基回握住他的手指，小声说道：“不，是美人鱼欠你。”**  


托尼：虽然感觉自己快要瞎了，但我仍然有点不明白，他们俩为什么能这么淡定——在如此荒谬又劲爆的情况下？  
山姆：虽然感觉自己已经瞎了，但我仍然有点不明白，他们俩刚才说的那个“试试”……是我想的那种意思吗？

幻视：我猜是。

索尔：……不会有别的解释了，应该是。

洛基（拍桌子）：绝对是！

彼得：到底是什么意思？

没有人肯解答彼得·帕克的困惑，托尼强行将视频继续了下去。  
  
**巴基仍旧穿着女装，两人并肩走出女装店铺，背影看起来登对极了。**

**史蒂夫：“有没有想去玩的地方？”**

**巴基眨了眨眼睛，看向史蒂夫：“去康尼岛乐园坐云霄飞车怎么样？”**

**史蒂夫先是微微一愣，既然像是理解了什么一般，灿烂地笑了起来。**

**史蒂夫：“可惜没有对撞的云霄飞车。”**

**巴基嘴角翘起：“显然，不是每个人都能体验那完美又命定的一幕。”**

托尼：哪一幕？

索尔：一定是他们两人都经历过的某一幕，而这件事非常不同寻常，因为巴恩斯说了——不是每个人都能体验到。

山姆：……天哪！我想我他妈（消音）猜出来了！

托尼：你猜出来了？为什么，这不科学，以我碾压的智商，在我没猜到之前，你怎么可能猜得出呢？

山姆：因为我曾经是空军飞行员！

洛基：别卖关子了，说说你的猜想！

山姆：那应该是2012联合军演时一次著名的美俄双方合作战斗机表演，听说俄罗斯的飞机出了点问题，然后……他们险些就……但最终仍然……

  
**演播室中，山姆的解释仍旧在继续，而画面中，已经开始播放史蒂夫和巴基的康尼岛乐园约会。**

**虽然去之前很亢奋，但当他们真的坐完云霄飞车后，史蒂夫脸色有点差，看起来都快要吐出来了。**  
  
巴基一边给他递热饮，一边调笑：“这可不是飞行员的素质啊，美国队长！”

**  
** **史蒂夫失笑：“我都有六年没飞过了，老伙计！”**

**  
****巴基随口说道：“我也是，可我怎么就没吐出来呢。”**  
  
史蒂夫愣住了。

**“你说什么？”他的语气很是惊愕，“你也是六年？为什么，明明你那么优秀，其实我以为你会一直在俄罗斯空军服役……”**  
  


**巴基笑了笑：“既然我的偶像退役了，我也就转行了。”**  
  


**史蒂夫用他那双蓝眼睛目不转睛地望着巴基，慢慢说道：“你何必如此？”**

**  
****“这是我的选择。”巴基回望他，眼睛中亮晶晶的，回答道，“天上地下，我只追随那一个人。”**  
  


山姆：……我明白了，美国队长史蒂夫·罗杰斯退役后，巴基竟然也退役了。

彼得：所以……巴基口中的那个追随的人就是指……

索尔：史蒂夫·罗杰斯。

众人一片沉默。

  
**天色渐暗，在康尼岛又玩了几个项目并一同用过简餐后，巴基问史蒂夫还有没有余兴节目。**

**“余兴？不。”史蒂夫笑到，“现在才是正餐——让我们去兑现画画的承诺吧。”**

**  
****巴基惊喜地问道：“去哪儿画，回去吗？”**  
  


**史蒂夫：“想不想参观我的私人画室？”  
**  
**史蒂夫的画室离康尼岛不远，也位于布鲁克林区。**

**两人一同走进了画室，出于隐私原因，摄影师没有跟拍。视频中显示，史蒂夫和巴基一同在画室中足足呆了好几个小时，没人知道他们到底画了些什么，进度怎样，只是他们俩卡在午夜十二点之前，才匆匆回到信号小屋。**  
  
值得一提的是，回信号小屋时，巴基换回了男装。

**更值得一提的是，两个人的头发都有点凌乱。  
**  
索尔：完成一幅细腻的油画需要很长时间，这很正常，何况史蒂夫答应过巴基，他会认真地画他。  
托尼：我也觉得，他们在私密空间相处了长达好几个小时之久，但这并不意味着他们会做些什么爱做的事，毕竟这是艺术！  
彼得：斯塔克先生说的对，艺术不容亵渎——所以你们的愿意是他们会做什么爱做的事？  
山姆：闭嘴别问，谢谢合作。  
洛基：其实你们已经全都意识到了真相，然后还非要在这里万分牵强地解释，试图蒙蔽、欺骗自己，给史蒂夫和巴基——不，他俩才不在乎呢，实则是给你们自己——找借口来掩饰这件事。为什么不大方点呢小伙子们？都2018年了，还是我来直说了吧——他们俩一定做爱了。  
索尔/托尼/山姆：……  
彼得：？！什么，男人和男人也可以吗？  
托尼拼命捂住了彼得的嘴巴。  
幻视：啊，画面终于回到信号小屋了！也不知道旺达……以及其他人怎么样，让我们赶紧看看吧！  
  
**史蒂夫和巴基一同走进客厅时，另外四个人正凑在一起其乐融融地研究塔罗牌。看到两人进来，他们同时“哇哦”了一声。**  
  
其中以娜塔莎嘴巴“哇哦”的幅度最大最夸张，她的目光凝在巴基的侧脖子上片刻，然后冲巴基拼命挤眼睛。

**巴基纳闷地冲她摊手耸肩，不明其意。**

**娜塔莎：“亲爱的，你穿得真土。”**

**巴基随口回答：“不是我的衣服，但你评价得对，不过尽管继续毒舌吧，衣服的主人并不在意这些。”**

**“我知道！”旺达狡黠地眨了眨眼睛，“这风格，一看就是史蒂夫的！”**

**佩吉看看史蒂夫，又看了看巴基——有意思的是，她的目光也在巴基的侧脖子上逗留了片刻。**

**紧跟着，她露出了一个心知肚明的笑容。**

**她评价道：“的确，很合身。是吧，娜特？”**

**娜塔莎：“再合适也没有了。”**

**史蒂夫扭头去看巴基，笑道：“既然我的衣服你也很合身，我们可以共用衣柜。”**

**克林特漫不经心地开了个玩笑：“哈！共用衣柜，你们俩是小女孩吗？据我所知只有同居恋人才会共用衣柜呢！”**

**但剩下的五个人都用奇怪的眼神看着他。**

**慢慢的，克林特像是意识到了什么，指着史蒂夫和巴基张大了嘴巴。**

**然后他就被娜塔莎猛烈地拍了拍脑袋：“少见多怪！”**  
  
又聊了几句，各自回屋，屏幕提示，马上即将进入匿名投票环节。  
  
托尼：不知为何今天我不太想猜。

山姆：我也。

洛基：一群不敢面对现实的胆小鬼直男。

幻视：我猜旺达会弃权——可以弃权吧？

索尔：规则上不可以。

幻视：那么她猜会投给巴基，因为平衡，第一次她投给了史蒂夫，第二次克林特，这次就轮到巴基，因为她没有真正的心动对象，这里面的三位男士于她而言都只是大哥哥而已。

彼得：你好了解她哦……

山姆：我比较好奇在这种情况下，佩吉和娜塔莎还会坚持自己的选择吗？

索尔：我必须得指出，佩吉和娜塔莎的对话很有趣——表面上看，她们俩是指衣服很合身，但实际上，她们的意思好像是……

山姆：不，别说下去，谢谢！理智上我接受了这件事，但情感上我还没能承受得起！

索尔：好吧……所以这次我也比较好奇佩吉和娜塔莎的选择。不过无论如何，我们至少一定能猜对克林特的选择……

洛基：别人我无所谓，但史蒂夫和巴基这次一定互选。

彼得：为什么？这节目竟然可以同性投票吗？……好吧，我看了一下规则，好像没有规定这样做不可以，而且看到你们全都一副奇怪的模样……啊！我忽然想起了原因——因为洛基刚刚说他们俩做爱了！

托尼：……播出的时候请把彼得刚才说的那段胡话掐掉，谢谢！然后我们还是赶紧看结果吧！

 

本日匿名短信选择结果： **史蒂夫和巴基互选，克林特坚持娜塔莎，佩吉仍然选择了史蒂夫，娜塔莎和旺达都选择了巴基。**

**画面回到信号小屋。**

**女生宿舍中，佩吉似乎编辑了长长的一串短信，发送过后，她就没有再触碰过手机。**

**但她哼着歌，看起来心情还不错。**

**娜塔莎对着她收到的匿名短信莞尔一笑。**

**娜塔莎收到的短信：虽然一直没有回应，但我是绝对不会放弃的！**

**娜塔莎丢开手机，看着仍旧在玩塔罗牌的旺达，说道：“为什么你从来不给自己算算呢？”**

**旺达看向摄像头的方向，露出一个诡异的微笑：“不瞒你说，我似乎感应到了什么。”**

托尼：……我忽然起了一身鸡皮疙瘩——这个小美女怎么这么渗人啊！

彼得：咦，幻视你的脸怎么忽然红了？

  
**男生宿舍中。**

**史蒂夫认认真真地读了一遍他收到的第一条短信。**

**短信1：一直以来，都以为你是一个对感情怯懦、小心翼翼的人，今天发现是我误会了你，只是因为我不是对的那个人。祝福你，史蒂夫·罗杰斯，虽然有点遗憾，但我相信自己也能找到更适合的那个人。**

**他默念道：“姑娘，你值得更好的。”**

**“嘿，跟谁说话呢？”巴基凑了过去，将自己的脑袋靠在了史蒂夫的肩膀上，开玩笑，“怎么，还放不下你的女孩？”**

**“是啊。”史蒂夫微微侧头，贴着他的耳朵低声回答，“想了她六年呢。”**

**正在专心致志打电子游戏的克林特浑身打了个哆嗦，然后默默带上了耳机。**

**巴基的手机亮了起来，他就着靠在史蒂夫肩膀上的姿势，懒洋洋地看过去。**

**短信1：你将得到一段稳固、恒久的爱情，说实话，挺令人羡慕的。**

**短信2：这应该是我最后一次在这个游戏中给你发短信了，拜拜，我的男孩，永远为你骄傲！ps：你竟然没发现你的偶像在你脖子上留下了点东西吗？可见你当时有多意乱情迷了！**  
  
巴基愣了愣，把自己的手机和史蒂夫的丢在了一起，然后去了洗手间。

**与此同时，镜头转向巴基和史蒂夫并列躺在桌边的手机。**

**于是，所有人都看到了他们各自收到的最后一条短信，令人称奇的是，这两条短信内容竟然一模一样——**

**“I'm with you till the end of the line.”**

**洗手间内，巴基对着明亮的镜子，微微拉低衣领——**

**镜头之下，一切都藏不住——原来他的侧脖子上，有一枚紫红色的吻痕。**

**“这算什么，宣告所有权？”巴基对着镜子中的自己微笑起来，“好吧，史蒂夫·罗杰斯，我是你的了。”**

 

**【正文完，后面是尾声和番外】**

 

 


	8. 尾声

一个月后。  
  
随着节目的播出，巴基和史蒂夫的推特也变得异常火爆，一时之间成为了网络红人。  
  
有不少人在巴基的推特下面提问：约会那天你们俩在画室里到底做了什么？  


巴基指着电脑屏幕回头冲厨房喊：“宝贝儿，又有人问咱们在画室到底做了些什么了！”

 

不一会儿，史蒂夫光着上半身，套着围裙，甩着湿漉漉的双手走到了客厅。

 

他毫不客气地将双手从巴基的衬衫下摆伸了进去，然后将自己湿润冰凉的手掌心一左一右贴在了巴基的胸肌上。

 

巴基的乳头立刻起立。

 

“嘿！”巴基扭头抗议道，“你的手！”

 

“反正你也不怕冷。”史蒂夫用嘴唇轻轻啄巴基的耳朵，“这样能帮你更快进入状态……”

 

“胡说八道……”虽然口上这样说着，但巴基的呼吸已经不均匀了，他低喘着，“怎么，你想要把约会那天在画室做的事情重新做一遍吗？”  
  
史蒂夫笑了：“噢亲爱的，那你可得去换上女装——而且，我们可不止重新做过一遍了……”

 

他的手指已经开始玩弄巴基的乳头，火热的嘴唇也贴在了巴基的脖子上。

 

巴基低喘着哼哼道：“那是，做了几十遍也不止了。”

 

约会的那天，他们刚一走进没有节目组摄像头的私密画室，两个人的眼神就凶猛地纠缠在了一起。

 

等他们的神志反应过来时，巴基的手指已经插在了史蒂夫的金发中，而史蒂夫舌头已经在巴基的口腔中打转，同时，他的双手已经迫不及待地伸进了巴基的超短裙里，那条裙子真的太过于紧窄，史蒂夫手的动作纵使隔着裙子布料也一览无余——他在揉捏巴基的屁股。

 

“不画画了吗，我的队长？”巴基在他舌头的侵袭中勉强找到空隙说出这句话。

 

“你很想画画吗？”史蒂夫将巴基顶在画室的墙壁上，将他的短裙直接掀高到腰部，然后用力握起他的两条大腿，绕在自己的腰部，“还是更想干点别的？”

 

“Oh god！”巴基一声低呼，很快就被史蒂夫堵上了嘴巴。

 

他的下半身无处着力，只好向史蒂夫的身体顶了过去——显然，他们俩都已经硬了，两根硬挺的老二紧紧贴在一起，随着两个人深吻的动作而彼此挤压摩擦。

 

“操我。”巴基剧烈喘息着，他的阴茎已经硬得快爆炸了，“求你了，操我。”

 

史蒂夫火热的身躯与巴基贴得紧紧的，他吻他的唇角，说：“我没操过男人。”

 

巴基轻笑：“说得跟你操过女人一样。”

 

“是啊，我操过。”史蒂夫更加用力地蹂躏他的唇瓣，他用牙齿惩罚似的轻微啃噬巴基的下嘴唇，“在梦里，在幻想中，我就这样操我的哑巴小美人鱼，她穿着和你一模一样的衣服，躺在我身下被我用各种姿势操。六年了，我已经操过她很多次了，非常熟练——”

 

他的手指悄悄伸进巴基穿着的蕾丝女士内裤中：“噢，当然，她是哑巴，可没你呻吟得好听。”

 

巴基发出一声长长的呻吟声——史蒂夫的手指正在向他的臀缝里按压。

 

“我不行了，史蒂夫，快给我。”他哀求，“我不介意被你当成女人操。”  
  
他说这句话时，史蒂夫的一根手指已经进入了他，那令他感觉到有点疼，但是，怎么说呢，他喜欢这种生涩的胀痛感——因为那是史蒂夫的手指。

 

他用力收缩后穴，试图将史蒂夫的手指夹得更紧。

 

于是他如愿了，史蒂夫的老二兴奋地在他们紧贴在一起的下腹部中间跳了跳，然后，他将他抱上画室的沙发。

 

手指加到了两根，巴基已经在疼痛中找到了酸爽的快感，他微微扭动起来，面色潮红，嘴唇微张，半长的棕发贴在已经出了一层薄汗的颈部，身上的女装也早已凌乱不堪。

 

史蒂夫一边用手指操巴基，一边低下头去，顺着他的头发亲吻他的脖子，然后一路向下，用牙齿撕开他女士衬衫的精致纽扣，用舌尖舔他的胸肌中间的乳沟。

 

他硬硬的短发刺得巴基的脖子痒痒的，巴基仰起头，发出一串难耐的呻吟。

 

手指加到了三根，巴基的肉穴中已经顺利流出滴滴答答的肠液，浸透了薄纱蕾丝内裤，打湿了布艺沙发。

 

“行了……”巴基非常勉强地说道——他已经快被欲望折磨得说不出话了，“快……快进来，快操我！”

 

史蒂夫的眼神也狂乱起来——他摸了摸那层蕾丝内裤，然后双手一用力，直接将内裤撕裂了。

 

巴基躺在沙发上，欲火焚身，两眼兴奋又渴望地看着史蒂夫，嘴唇微张，然后伸出舌尖舔了舔嘴唇。

 

史蒂夫的眼睛中就快要冒出火来——他直接骑到了巴基的胸部，解放出自己的大阴茎，对着那张罪恶又红润的嘴巴塞了进去。

 

圆润硕大的龟头压在巴基的舌根上，像是终于品尝到了这时间最棒的美味一般，巴基不停地吞咽起来，他的嘴巴被撑成了一个圆形，下巴也酸疼起来，但他品尝到了史蒂夫前液的味道，那令他几乎为之而疯狂！而他的喉结也因此而上下起伏，但阴茎堵住了嗓子眼，更多的涎液无法咽下，顺着巴基的嘴角流了出来。

 

巴基的嘴巴里堵着一根大肉棒，头发散乱在脸测，绿眼睛中蓄满了生理性泪水——他看起来那样狼狈不堪，却又那样令人性致勃发。

 

看着这样的巴基，史蒂夫再也忍不住了，他胡乱地操了几下巴基的嘴巴后就猛地抽了出来，转而送上自己的嘴唇。

 

巴基的口腔中还残留着史蒂夫自己的味道，史蒂夫的身体也跟着贴了下去，一边狂乱地吻他，一边将龟头顶在了巴基的穴口。

 

“我要进来了。”他宣布。

 

“哦……哦天哪！”巴基脖颈后仰，随着史蒂夫的寸寸挺进，他的眼睛瞪得大大的，看着画室的天花板，感受着身体被史蒂夫一点点拓开的痛楚与甜美。

 

在漫长的插入终于结束后，当史蒂夫终于将自己巨大的肉棒彻底埋进了巴基体内，他吻上他的脖子，又啃又咬。

 

“还好吗？”他体贴地问巴基。

 

巴基喘着粗气，下身一缩一缩，层层叠叠地软肉本能地裹紧了侵入的那根大家伙：“有点胀，但是没问题。”

 

“我没把你当女人。”史蒂夫忽然说道，他盯着巴基已经微微失神的绿眼睛，“我爱了那个哑巴俄罗斯姑娘足足六年，深知这样下去不行，可我实在没办法对其他任何人燃起热情。直到有个叫斯科特的朋友劝我说，‘嘿，为何不试试那款恋爱综艺节目呢，我和前妻离婚后，也是靠这档节目才找到了完美的伴侣，他们挑选的嘉宾都很优秀，你该多给自己一点机会。’我认得他的伴侣，她的确很酷，于是我就报名参加了这档节目。本来，我并没有怀抱多大希望，但没想到的是，第一天，我就对一个人一见钟情了。”

 

他一边说，一边缓缓抽送起来。

 

巴基咬着嘴唇，喘着粗气，轻声哼哼着，随着史蒂夫抽插的动作，用下半身清晰感受他巨大的形状。  
  
“我知道自己为他心动不已，但却羞于表达——因为我上一次无可救药的一见钟情可没得到什么好下场。”

 

“对……对不起……”一边承受着这缓慢磨人的操弄，巴基一边艰难地回答正在操他的人。  
  
史蒂夫低头啄了啄他的唇角，继续说道：“但有趣的是，我本以为自己终于恢复了爱上另一个人的能力，可谁知……”  
  
巴基忍不住笑了——他笑的时候，甬道内跟着他急促的呼吸而收缩起来，更加用力绞紧了史蒂夫的肉棒：“可谁知这个人还是我，你仍然没办法爱上别的什么人。”

 

“你在嘲笑我吗，小美人鱼？”史蒂夫再次呼吸灼热地堵上他的嘴唇，“你可得好好补偿我。”

 

挺入的速度忽然疯狂起来，巴基很快就被操得乱七八糟，他的裙子皱巴巴地挂在腰上，破碎的蕾丝内裤被丢在一边，史蒂夫没脱他的高跟鞋，他把巴基那双纤长的美腿架在肩膀上用力操他，于是巴基的高跟鞋就在他的肩头一晃一晃，他的呻吟声全部从嗓子眼里发出，又被史蒂夫吞吃进去，尽管他的唇瓣已经有点肿了，但史蒂夫的舌头简直不肯离开他的嘴巴——他简直像是在用舌头操他的嘴。

 

巴基不记得他们那天到底干了几次，但是最后当他们准备离开时，他非常满足，而且腿都有点软了，史蒂夫花了很久功夫才将射进他屁股里的精液全部清理出来，画室中弥漫着激烈性爱过的味道，巴基穿来的女装全都报废了，还好史蒂夫的身形和鞋码都和他差不多，他只好换上了一套他留在画室的备用衣服。

 

不过这些都没什么关系，虽然他上下两个洞都被史蒂夫操肿了，可他能肯定，史蒂夫的背上一定有不少他无意识中留下的抓痕。  
  
他只是没留意到史蒂夫偷偷在他脖子上留下的“记号”。  
  
而从那天开始之后的每一天，他们都将对方选为匿名告白对象。关于发信内容——他们有自己的“表白密码”。

  
随着节目的录制结束，两个人便顺理成章地走到了一起。之后，他们又与同住在信号小屋中的几个人，以及演播室中的嘉宾见过几面，大家都成了朋友。

  
又过了半年，节目组邀请这期嘉宾录制回访特辑，谈谈近况。  
  
佩吉已经订婚，她甜蜜地拿出了订婚照片，得到了全场人员的祝福。  


娜塔莎非常调皮，她在节目中圣诞之后的每一天都在给史蒂夫发恶作剧般的告白短信，但在最后一天，她接受了克林特的追求。

  
令人惊喜的是，旺达与演播室中的嘉宾幻视走到了一起，彼得·帕克声称他知道幻视追求旺达的全部过程，想知道就要在ins上给他的全部照片点赞。

 

托尼还是老样子，只是左手上多了一枚婚戒，而索尔一直在演播室中坐立不安——值得一提的是，一贯坐在他身边的洛基，这次与他坐得老远。

 

“你们呢，巴基和史蒂夫？”洛基对这两个人展示出了浓厚的兴趣。

 

巴基爽快地掏出了结婚证书。

 

不知为何，洛基忽然瞪了索尔一眼。

 

索尔抓耳挠腮地低声对史蒂夫说：“嘿，哥们，下了节目之后，我能单独找你聊聊吗？”

 

虽然有点诧异，但史蒂夫仍然友善地答应了他。

 

“无聊。”托尼抬杠，“你们在圣诞节约会后的节目中足足腻歪了三周，这是我们早就预料到的结局了好吧？还有什么新鲜事吗？”  
  
“我倒是碰巧知道了一个他们之间的大秘密。”山姆·威尔逊在一旁起哄，“谁能想到，一向重信守诺的美国队长史蒂夫·罗杰斯，竟然直到现在都没能完成那幅承诺的油画呢！”

 

一片哗然，彼得小声嘟囔：“太遗憾了，我本来很好奇史蒂夫的画技呢！究竟为什么一直没画完呀？”  
  
“噢，小可爱……”巴基邪恶地看向彼得，“这个秘密你最好还是不要好奇。”

 

史蒂夫有点不好意思地红着脸低下了头。

 

但他并不后悔自己没有“守住承诺”。

 

因为……因为巴基要求他画裸体。  
  
可这要他怎样才能做得到呢？他们总是在巴基将自己脱光后的三分钟之内，就热火朝天地滚到了一起。

 


	9. 番外•Heart Memories

时光倒转到2012年的那个夏天，夏威夷岛上吹来令人通体舒泰的海风。

 

俄罗斯实习军事记者娜塔莎·罗曼诺娃失恋了。

 

或者说，她从来就没真正恋爱过——她从小到大一直当做未来老公来对待的青梅竹马詹姆斯·巴恩斯前几天失魂落魄地告诉她，他好像恋爱了。

 

“什么叫好像？”她对着詹姆斯那张既熟悉又英俊此刻却很想朝上面打一拳的脸，不客气地怒骂，“说清楚！是哪个女人敢和我抢男人？”

 

“是男人。”

 

“……我们从小一起长大，如今你都23岁了，你告诉我你刚刚发现自己是个同性恋？”

 

“不，我觉得我不是同性恋……”詹姆斯看起来有点委屈，“好吧，我只是爱上了一个人，而他恰巧是我的同性罢了。”

 

娜塔莎只觉得哭笑不得。

 

她一直都觉得，虽然詹姆斯从未对她表现出过任何“性趣”，但那又有什么关系呢，他也没对别人产生过任何“性趣”啊！

 

他们从小亲密如同手足，他不娶她又能娶谁呢？

 

现在她忽然明白了，詹姆斯并不想娶任何人——他可能是比较想“嫁”。

 

“说吧，对方是谁。”娜塔莎用牙齿开启了一瓶伏特加，“你直说，老娘撑得住。”

 

“……是美国队长。”

 

娜塔莎砰地一声把酒瓶砸在桌子上：“你再说一遍？”

 

好吧，看来他不仅仅是想嫁——他还准备背叛俄罗斯嫁到美国去。

 

她调整呼吸频率，努力告诫自己好好说话不要动手。

 

“所以，你见过他了？他很帅是吗？”

 

“没有，没见过，不知道什么样。”

 

“……”

 

“可我们合作过，他技术一流，而且你知道的，我一直将美军的那位美国队长视作偶像。”

 

“但这些都并不是你短时间内爱上他的理由。”娜塔莎不服地说道，“算上全部排练加上正式表演，你们真正交流过的时间有30分钟没？”

 

“没有。”詹姆斯淡定地说道，“事实上，连30秒都没。但这并不重要，我知道，他就是我想要的那个人。我就是知道。”

 

娜塔莎无法描述内心翻涌起来的复杂滋味，良久后，她看着这张她喜欢得不得了的脸，阴森森说道：“詹姆斯，你欠我的，你知道吗？”

 

詹姆斯低头：“娜特，对不起，但……你不知道，我们合作表演时，其实出了一点小问题——好吧，是大问题，我飞机的转向忽然失灵了。我就是因为这个问题才和他紧急接通语音的，而那时，我们的距离已经近到快要撞上去了。”

 

他们的表演任务只是花活特技。

 

按照原计划，他们应该在空中翻滚，转弯，用机尾喷出的彩色飞行轨迹环绕彼此，然后在空中以对撞的姿势在最后一刻一个上升一个下降交错开来。

 

如果詹姆斯驾驶的飞机转向出问题，他将无法转向，将会和美国队长真的对撞，那么结果只有一个——双双机毁人亡。

 

詹姆斯：“我对他说，呼叫美国队长，这里是冬兵，我的飞机出了问题，别犹豫，击落我，调查时你不会有责任，黑匣子将会提供我的这段遗言。”

 

娜塔莎震惊道：“你疯了？”

 

詹姆斯摇摇头：“当时而言，牺牲是我唯一的选择。”

 

他抬起头，重新看向娜塔莎：“可是他没有那么做。”

 

“冬兵，我绝不会击落你。”在那个时候，詹姆斯的飞机语音中传来美国队长果毅的声音，“请尽最后的努力，如若不行，那就是命运安排我们一起牺牲。”

 

“你知道吗，娜特，如果我们撞到一起，将会在空中化作一团巨大的火球。”詹姆斯说道，“我们的飞机会融为一体，我们也会。我们将被一同烧化，焦黑的尸骨彻底融在一起，没有人能把我们分开。”

 

娜塔莎喃喃说道：“太浪漫了。”

 

“我就知道你会懂！”詹姆斯的绿眼睛中迸发出明亮的光芒。

两架战机在空中越来越近，近到超过了表演预定的极限距离，就连台下的观众都意识到了危险，失声惊叫起来。

 

他们真的太近了——近到两个人在空中，隔着战机玻璃窗清晰看到了戴着头盔和护目镜的彼此。

 

美国队长和冬兵在蓝天白云下隔着机窗对视了一眼。

 

在那个瞬间，詹姆斯忽然觉得自己的心脏乃至灵魂都如烟花般炸裂开来，释放出从未有过的绚烂色彩。

 

也就是在那个瞬间，战斗机失灵的转向忽然恢复，他们的飞机于蓝天之上白云之巅有惊无险地交错开来，一个向上，一个向下，各自翻过一个完美的圆。

 

“看，我们都还活着！”美国队长气喘吁吁的声音再度从语音中传来，掩饰不住劫后余生的喜悦，“祝贺你，冬兵！”

 

“我以为你多么英勇无畏，原来刚才你也是怕死的。”詹姆斯忍不住笑着回复他，“也祝贺你，美国队长。”

 

美国队长：“或许我们该一起喝一杯庆祝。”

 

冬兵：“未来吧，总有机会的——或者，你明天的单独表演结束后如何？”

 

“好。”美国队长回答，“明晚我等你，你知道怎么找到我。”

 

娜塔莎听完了詹姆斯讲述的过程。

 

她挑起一根眉毛：“所以，你就准备明晚去跟你的偶像告白？”

 

“是的。”

 

娜塔莎忽然气势汹汹：“詹姆斯·巴恩斯，我从六岁就开始喜欢你了，喜欢了你足足16年，现在你马上就要跟一个美国男人跑了，我不反对，这没关系，但你必须答应我一件事！”

 

“你说，只要我能做到。”

 

“我要和你约会最后一次！”娜塔莎说道，“就明天！放心，不会耽误你和美国佬共度良宵，但你白天全都得听我的！”

 

“任劳任怨。”詹姆斯摊摊手。

 

“好，那么——我要你明天白天只能穿着我给你挑选的衣服跟我约会。”

 

“没问题。”

 

詹姆斯一直都知道娜塔莎品味不错，他本以为娜塔莎只是希望和他最后一次约会时他能打扮得帅点。但他并没有想到的是，娜塔莎用一个恶作剧报复了他——她为他准备了一套自己最喜欢牌子的女装。

 

而且裙子还短到几乎能露出内裤。

 

但他是铁骨铮铮、一言九鼎的男子汉，既然答应了娜塔莎，他就得做到。

 

第二天，詹姆斯赴约了。

 

他穿着女装，踏着高跟鞋，还化了淡妆。当他羞耻又别扭地走在奔赴约会的路上时，他听到了飞机不正常的轰鸣声——他忍不住看向了夏威夷海上演习区的天空。

 

于是，他目睹了美国队长的飞机坠落下去。

 

詹姆斯找到了美国队长——他成功跳伞了，但狼狈地挂在了一棵树上。

 

詹姆斯使出浑身解数将美国队长从树上搞了下来，并帮他摘掉头盔和眼镜。

 

意外的，美国队长留了一脸大胡子，这令他的脸庞看起来比实际年龄略大一些，。

 

此刻他紧紧闭着眼睛，头部受了伤，额上鲜血横流，将灿烂的金发凝结成缕。

 

詹姆斯掏出他的军牌，看到了代号美国队长的真正名字——史蒂夫·罗杰斯。

 

就在这时，史蒂夫睁开眼睛，露出一双比大海还要蓝的瞳孔，可怜巴巴地看着他。

 

詹姆斯刚想说话，就听到史蒂夫率先虚弱地说道：“姑娘……我好像……视力出了点问题，看不太清东西了。麻烦你把我……送到最近的医院。”

 

说完，他就又晕了过去。

 

史蒂夫在俄军搭建的临时医院呆了整整三天，多数时候都在昏睡，少数时候醒来。

 

他始终没有恢复视力，医生告诉詹姆斯，他是颅内淤血，淤血应该会在短期内就能被吸收，只是可能再也无法恢复到过去的飞行员视力了。

 

詹姆斯充当了史蒂夫的临时监护人，由于史蒂夫多数时候都在昏迷，就算醒着也看不清东西，临时医院又缺少护工，詹姆斯连衣服都来不及回去换，就那么穿着女装照顾了他足足三天。

 

于是每一次史蒂夫清醒过来时，都看到一个高挑的俄罗斯姑娘坐在他的病床前。

 

由于视觉神经被压迫，他看东西都是模糊的，甚至看不清那姑娘的脸，只是大概知道她的个子挺高，棕色半长短发，似乎有一双很大的眼睛，还隐约能看出她穿的衣服上那巨大的logo牌子。

 

由于他现在几乎等同于半瞎，全靠这姑娘衣不解带地照顾他，亲手给他喂饭，甚至还扶他如厕……所以，当他发现这位姑娘自作主张帮他刮掉了胡子后，他也没有生气。

 

他还试图跟她搭讪，但她从不说话。

 

他便以为她是哑女，于是他不再逼她说话，而是自己主动对她说了一些傻话。

 

他说，虽然很模糊，但我仍然看得出，你有一双小鹿般美丽的大眼睛。

 

他说，虽然你是俄罗斯人，但你一定也知道《海的女儿》吧？

 

他说，你知道吗，你就是我的小美人鱼，你救了我，我一定会报答你，当然，前提是如果你也愿意……

 

他分明在朦朦胧胧之中，看到那个哑女点了点头。

 

三天后，医生来告知詹姆斯，史蒂夫·罗杰斯的脑袋没问题了，可以挪动转院了，詹姆斯这才放心地将史蒂夫交给美国军方。

 

史蒂夫躺在担架上，抓着“哑女”的手，约她在军演结束那天，在一家俄餐厅见面。

 

“到时候我的眼睛就会好了。”他从手指上摘下一枚简单的白金装饰指环，塞进詹姆斯手中，“给你，信物，到时候我就能看清你真正的模样了。”

 

史蒂夫被美军带走了，詹姆斯回家，终于能够换下那身穿了三天的女装。

 

他洗了澡，恶狠狠睡了一觉，起床后打电话给娜塔莎。果不其然，娜塔莎冲他怒吼他是失约渣男，他却开口对娜塔莎说：“我失恋了。”

 

“为什么？”娜塔莎诧异地问，“你三天都没有消息，我还以为你和你的偶像在床上基情四射足足滚了三天三夜。”

 

“我倒是想。”詹姆斯在电话这头抚摸那枚银色指环，“我不想多说，但我跟他没戏。”

 

他没有告诉娜塔莎自己真正放弃的原因——这是没办法改变的事实，看样子史蒂夫的确是喜欢他的，喜欢到想要迅速和他定情。但那是因为，史蒂夫以为他是个姑娘。

 

史蒂夫喜欢的是女人，而詹姆斯是不可能为了史蒂夫专门去变性的。

 

他是那个拯救了史蒂夫的小美人鱼，但他无论如何都不是个女人。

 

娜塔莎又心疼又生气。

 

“虽然你不愿意告诉我具体原因。”她说道，“但是詹姆斯，我没想到你是个胆小鬼。”

 

詹姆斯保持了沉默。

 

又过几天，军演结束，詹姆斯带着指环来到了他和史蒂夫约定好的餐厅。

 

远远的，他看到那个他只花了一瞬间就深深爱上的金发王子，安静地坐在靠窗的位置——他在等他的哑巴小美人鱼，满脸希冀的模样令人着迷。

 

詹姆斯看了一会儿，转身走进餐厅后厨。

 

和厨子商量过之后，他亲手做了一道他最拿手的食物——俄式奶油鸡汁土豆泥。

 

他换上侍者的衣服，又戴上白色口罩，端着土豆泥来到史蒂夫面前。

 

“我没点这个。”史蒂夫抬头，微笑地看向他——天哪，他的蓝眼睛迷人到足以杀死我！詹姆斯暗暗心想。

 

“一个女孩托我赠送给您的。”他将餐盘放下，刻意用拙劣的俄式大舌头英语说道，“请您马上品尝。”

 

史蒂夫疑惑地用勺子吃了几口，很快便吃出了自己作为定情信物一般送出去的白金指环。

 

他脸上浮现出的难过模样令詹姆斯一同心碎。

 

“她在哪儿？”史蒂夫猛地站了起来，慌乱四顾。

 

“她走了。”詹姆斯说道，“她让我替她给你转达一句话。”

 

史蒂夫看向他。

 

“Это последняя встреча, до свидания, дорогой капитан Америка.”

 

“对不起，我不懂俄语，这个意思是……”

 

“这是最后一次见面，别了，亲爱的美国队长。”

 

然后，詹姆斯看到史蒂夫如梦游般重新坐下，艰难地又吃了几勺土豆泥。

 

在眼眶里的泪水几乎快要落进土豆泥时，史蒂夫停止了茫然地进食。

 

他从脖子上摘下了自己的军牌。

 

“其实，今天我退役了。”他含着泪，对詹姆斯艰难地笑了笑，说道，“我的眼睛不行了，不能再继续当飞行员了……我本以为这没什么，虽然我失去了一份职业，但收获了爱情。没想到……让你见笑了。”

 

詹姆斯无比庆幸自己的大半张脸都躲在了面罩后方，这样史蒂夫就不会看出他的内心多么懊悔又心痛，难过得几乎说不出话。

 

“麻烦你……”他将自己那枚军牌塞进詹姆斯手中，“如果……如果你还能见到她，麻烦将这个留给她作为纪念吧。请你转告她——如果从天空坠落是我必定遭遇的命运，那么遇到她，就是我此生到此为止最幸运的事。”

 

“纵使她不愿意和你在一起？”

 

“纵使她不愿意。”

 

詹姆斯紧紧攥着史蒂夫的军牌，顿了顿，又问道：“如果我也找不到她了呢？”

 

史蒂夫已经开始向餐厅外走去。

 

他留给詹姆斯一个失落的背影，边走边挥了挥手：“我不再是一名军人了，留着那玩意也没有用……如果找不到她了，那玩意就随你处置吧。”

 

2012夏威夷海上联合军演就这样结束了。

 

在跟随俄方离开这座美丽岛屿的最后一刻，詹姆斯迎着海风，对娜塔莎说：“回去之后，我要退役了。”

 

娜塔莎愕然：“为什么？”

 

“我想去美国发展了。”

 

“你去美国做什么？”娜塔莎无语道，“千里追夫吗？你有没有想过，退役之后你准备做什么谋生？”

 

“谁知道呢。”詹姆斯从脖子里掏出项链吊坠——俄式美式两枚制式不同的军牌露了出来，它们被他亲密无间地串在了一起贴身戴着。

 

他苦笑一声，低头吻了吻那枚刻着史蒂夫·罗杰斯名字的金属牌。

 

“我觉得，我可能中了美国队长的毒。”

 

他开始喃喃自语。

 

“你知道吗，娜特，我觉得自己这辈子都不可能再体会到能与天空中几乎相撞的那个瞬间相匹敌的心跳滋味了。”

 

“我真怕自己的心脏再也不会跃动了，就像现在一样，对什么都提不起劲来，像一具行尸走肉。”

 

他看向娜塔莎，求助般问道：“娜特，你说有什么职业能让我随时保持激情与心跳，重新感觉到自己还活着吗？”

 

 娜塔莎犹疑回答：“或许……赛车手？”

 

“好。”詹姆斯将目光投向天边——在那海天相接的地方，有令他心动之人的相似瞳色，“那就让我成为一名赛车手吧……还有，我得换个名字。”

 

“你这是想要彻底告别过去吗？”

 

“人永远无法摆脱过去的侵扰，但如果有生之年还能与他重逢，我想让我们之间能拥有一个崭新的开始。”

 

“那么，你想好叫什么名字了？”

 

詹姆斯的脑海中回想起史蒂夫躺在病床上时说过的话——“虽然很模糊，但我仍然看得出，你有一双小鹿般美丽的大眼睛。”

 

“从今以后，我就叫巴基·巴恩斯了。”

 

 


End file.
